Godzilla X Gigan: Millennium
by BP McClurg
Summary: As the 21st century approaches, several monsters from the dark recesses of space and time have come to Earth in search of something. In the fifth installment of the "Godzilla Jr." series, the battle of the millennium is about to begin...
1. Prologue: Watery Battle

Prologue

(Atlantic Ocean floor: 9:41pm: May 25th, 1998)

Several school of fish swam together, navigating their way through the indigo waters which surrounded them. Their blue planet had been serene for quite sometime, that is, until now.

The school stopped, listening. The vibrations which shook the water grew in their intensity, and one fish looked curiously to the surface above. No light shone from up there, but they could feel two heavy masses nearing them. At high speed, they jolted off as one into the darkness.

Moments later, two large bodies the size of skyscrapers were pummeling down into the abyss. Two daikaiju locked in an epic battle, struggling for dominance in this watery domain.

As they fell downward, deeper and deeper into the recesses of some large crevasse, an eerie blue light began to appear. Jyarumu grabbed Godzilla by the throat, holding him back from using his atomic ray. It didn't even matter, since all the fight had been knocked out of Godzilla back on the surface.

Godzilla still tried to fight back, clawing and kicking as Jyarumu held on tightly, using his massive arms to restrain the King of the monsters. Their forms tumbled down into the crevasse, which consisted of many walls of blue crystals that glowed brightly. The deeper they fell, the brighter things seemed to get.

Jyarumu turned to notice how bright the lights were, and Godzilla took the chance to knock his opponent into a nearby wall of ice. Doing so, Godzilla seemed to have the upper hand and freed himself.

To Godzilla's surprise, however, Jyarumu did not fight back. He merely shook off the beating he received, and swam down further to the ocean floor. The glowing blue attracted him for some odd reason that Godzilla could not comprehend. Realizing that provoking Jyarumu would continue a battle he felt he could not win underwater, Godzilla began to swim back up to the surface.

However, as he brushed against a wall of glowing blue crystal, Godzilla winced with pain. The contact with his skin had hit him with a wave of nausea and left a burn mark on his arm. Confused and weary, Godzilla swam frantically to the open air above sea level.

Meanwhile, at the very bottom of the ocean floor, Jyarumu sat. He was taking in the power, the radiance that emanated from these glowing blue gems. Fixated and utterly forgetting his opponent, Jyarumu sat there. All his energy, all his concentration was focused on the glow of some strange radioactivity around him. He felt at home, and he felt himself growing stronger.

**_Godzilla X Gigan: Millenium_**

This is just an opener to my work-in-progress. Over the next month or so i will try to find time here and there to work on this and turn in the fifth installment to my G Jr. series. So if you liked the others, stay tuned!

-BPM


	2. Chapter 1 The New Age

ATTENTION READER!: Yes, it is true. At last I have continued the long-delayed GxG, the fifth installment of my Godzilla Jr. series. College has been kicking my butt (specifically film), and I will finish this story within the next few weeks. If anybody has read the others, I hope they will enjoy this one. If not, feel free to read the others fanfics to catch up (in case anything doesn't make sense with human characters, progress of plot, etc). Oh, and don't forget to read the prologue before this (if you haven't already!) I have the others in order:

Godzilla Reborn

Godzilla X Megashokilas: The Parasite Plague

Godzilla vs. Biollante X: Biollante's Revenge

Godzilla X Hedorah X Megalon: Earth Under Siege

And now...

**Godzilla X Gigan: Millennium**

(Osaka, Japan: 2:06 am: December 11th, 1999)

The bartender slid down to one end of the bar on his old weathered sneakers. He tossed the mixed drink across the bar to the young woman in red, sitting alone.

"And what might your name be?" the bartender asked, slowly grinning.

The young woman giggled. "Kiyoko."

"Oh? The name for purity. Very beautiful."

"And yours?"

"Kouta. You know what that means, right? _Kou_ means 'peace.'"

Keiko smiled. "I didn't know that," she said, rubbing the top of her glass with her fingertip. "But I do know what the second half means."

He leaned into her. "And what's that?"

She leaned in, whispering.

He blushed, then looked down at his work pants. "Why yes! It does mean that."

"Watch out there, 'Kouta,'" an older balding man said near the opposite end of the bar. "That girl's everything _but_ pure."

He laughed. "You're crazy, you old cook."

"No, it is _you_ who's crazy my old friend."

Kiyoko looked confused.

"I'd like you to meet my friend, Ando." Kouta said. "We're old fishing buddies."

Kiyoko gave a smirk of approval.

"Eh, she's not my type," Ando said, chuckling.

"What's up?" Kouta asked, mixing a drink. "I never see you around anymore."

"I'm busy. Could be better."

Kouta handed him a drink.

"Thanks. The usual?" Ando asked.

"The usual." Kouta grinned.

"You know, you been working here for three years now. When are you gonna move out of this joint and go after your dreams?" Ando asked.

Kouta didn't know what to say. "Well…"

Ando raised an eyebrow. "Yes? Is it a girl?"

Kouta smiled. "Maybe I'm just too tied down to Japanese soil. I can't leave my homeland."

"Ah. One of _those_." He chuckled. "You know, you should marry a nice pretty girl and settle down somewhere, if that's the case."

Kouta washed a glass, rubbing it out with a towel. "And do what? Go fishing until I keel over like you?"

They both laughed.

Ando stood up, putting on his coat. "Listen, I'll see you around ok? Take care of yourself, kid."

About twenty minutes after saying goodbye to his friend, Kouta was overwhelmed with the sudden realization that the place had grown quiet…much more than usual. He checked his watch: 3:03AM.

Kouta whistled. "The witching hour."

"Can I have a drink?"

Kouta looked up, startled. In front of him was the palest, skinniest, sickest looking men he'd ever seen in his life. No words were exchanged for what seemed like forever.

The pale man grinned his thin, cracked lips. He asked again. "Can I have a drink?"

Kouta blinked. "Uh, sure. What do you want."

"A water, please."

Kouta filled up a glass of water. He grabbed some ice cubes.

"No!" the pale man jumped. "No ice. Sugar."

Kouta paused a minute, then got some tea bags of sugar. The pale man slipped bony white fingers from his giant sleeves, tearing at the packets and pouring them in feverishly. He stirred up the sugar with his long index finger.

While Kouta noticed this man was rather strange looking, he was most bothered by two prominent features: the man's overall presence, and his eyes. They say there's a certain aura people give off, a scent. This guy's presence left Kouta feeling no sort of happiness or comfort he usually felt from the locals at his bar. It left him feeling…uneasy, aware of some unspoken threat that might be lurking somewhere in the recesses of his mind, in the shadowy corners of the bar. And his eyes. They were large. Too large for any person Kouta had ever seen. That, and his pupils seemed to invade every space of the eyes, leaving nothing but blackness. It was hard for him to tell, but Kouta was certain he knew when and if the man was looking right at him.

"Turn that up," the pale man said, pointing his bony finger at the T.V.

Kouta did as he was told, turning up the volume. An anchor lady's voice spoke over scenes of the damaged World Trade Center.

"…City is still under construction, though not much damage was left to buildings by the smog monster. The worst damage caused, was the casualty of human lives.

The pale man suddenly burst out in laughter, then cut it off as quickly as it came.

Kouta chuckled nervously. "Heh…that's a bit morbid for humor."

"What about the other one?" the pale man said, his smile fading.

"The other one?"

"Yes. The smog monster and the big bug are the only ones they speak about."

"Oh, you mean monsters? What other one, Godzilla? The moths?"

"No. Another one." The pale man pointed out across the bar, out the window. "Out there."

Kouta leaned to see out the window, where the lightning crashed and for a split second he could see the raging waves of the ocean. "From the sea? I didn't know was another one. By the way, where are you from?"

The pale man stood out of his chair and fixed his hat. He gulped down the rest of his sugar water, his cheeks moving as if something were alive in them. Then he looked at Kouta. "The new age is coming."

"The millenium?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, you gonna celebrate for it?"

The pale man stood there for a moment, then grinned and chuckled. He dipped his hat forward, turned around, and walked out of the bar. Other than the T.V. flashing footage of Hedorah laying destruction to New York City, Kouta was left in silence, alone once again.

An hour later and Kouta found himself in his apartment, which reeked of noodles and mold. He looked up to the ceiling where a damp spot was growing. Whoever lived on the floor above was letting water or something flood their place, and it was dripping into Kouta's kitchen.

He turned off all the lights, brushed his teeth, and jumped into bed. However, Kouta didn't get the sleep he was hoping for. Every time he opened his eyes, he thought he saw shadows play on the wall. The lightning flashed, the thunder crashed, and every time the room was illuminated Kouta was sure he would see the pale man lingering somewhere in his room.


	3. Chapter 2 Something in Greenland

Just a note to the reader...I understand that sometimes my stories progress slow and are without much daikaiju action right off the bat, but I do it out of necessity to explain the background information and to keep the plot at an easy pace, as well as to work with (what i hope are) three-dimensional human characters. Oh, and i just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. it's always a nice piece of motivation that pushes any writer to continue his/her work and what he/she loves doing most.

Chapter 2 - "Something...in Greenland"

(New Haven, Connecticut: 3:03 pm: December 12th, 1999)

Eric walked down the hallways of the science building, killing time before his next class.

"Hey Ron!" Eric called out. "What might you be doing on a fine day like this? Not going to class, I hope."

"Nah," Ron said. "I just love the place so much thought I'd go for a stroll. Haven't seen you around lately, man. What've you been up to?"

"Not much. I ended up getting a B minus on the exam."

"What class?"

"Spanish."

"Senora Dirk?"

"McGlone."

Ron winced. "Ouch. _La perra_."

"You said it." Eric bumped into someone. "Sorry!" he called out. Turning, he saw a man dressed like a professor who was hurrying with a quick stride. Funny, he looked like no teacher he had seen before.

"Want to watch where you're going?" Ron said. "Sometimes I worry you think too much!"

Eric smiled. "I have to. It keeps me busy."

"Whatever you say, man. Hey, where are you going anyway? I thought you didn't have a class here this semester."

"I'm just wandering around…"

Ron smirked. "You're not going up to Professor-

"No, I'm not," Eric snapped.

"Okay. Well, if you want to hang with Jess and I later, call me up."

Ron hurried off toward the stairway exit, saying goodbye. Eric took the elevator to the third floor. From there he made his way to a classroom which was empty. The sign next to the door read: Professor Harper, Environmental Sciences.

Eric opened the door.

Inside, the room gave off the smell of fresh pine and old leather. As the sunlight shone through, Eric could see the dust particles dancing around the room. It clearly hadn't been used in a while, respectively.

As he walked around, a flash of déjà vu hit Eric's mind like a ton of bricks, and he found himself in the past.

"_Professor, I wanted to talk to you about something."_

"_As did I. Eric, I've been looking at these samples for a while now. I took them down to the lab on the other side of campus, and they told me that there's radiation in here."_

"_Radiation?"_

Eric walked over to where Professor Harper had once stood on that afternoon. On the table were some scattered sheets of paper, and below the table was a drawer half open. He looked inside to find a space that was bare of dust, giving the shape of a large square. Another flashback.

"_Yes, right here." He pointed to a segment of the ice that had been marked. "It's choc-full of radiation. I don't know why, since it dates back to the Pleistocene epoch."_

_Eric blinked._

"_I know," the professor said. "It doesn't make any sense. Not only that, but the radiologists don't even know what type of radiation this is!" _

Just then, Eric remembered a fat manila envelope containing some of his professor's findings on the blue ice. That must be what was left here, but where it was now he wasn't sure. He looked across the room to a picture frame of the professor. Under the picture, it read: Aaron Harper, Aug. 10 1937 - March 5, 1999.

Another memory came to Eric's mind.

"_Eric…Something is in that ice in Greenland."_

Almost as if the picture was telling Eric some dark secret, he felt the urge to leave the room. Just as he reached the door handle, he heard something fall behind him. Turning, Eric saw a manila folder sitting in the middle of the room. He looked around, getting the sense that there might be some presence in the room other than himself. He picked up the folder and walked out.

Nearing the end of the hall, Eric reached the elevator. He got in and pushed the button for the first floor. When he got to the second floor, the doors opened and a man stepped inside - the same professor he had bumped into just moments ago with Ron.

The man looked a little disheveled, his breathing heavy. He seemed to have a lot of layers on, especially for a man his size. Eric wasn't sure why, but he felt a growing uneasiness being alone with this man.

The man turned, smiling awkwardly. His eyes traveled down to Eric's side, and Eric looked to find the manila folder. Slowly, he put the folder in his coat.

The elevator opened, and Eric quickly stepped outside. As he exited the building and made his way down campus, he turned casually to see if the man was still following him. He was.

Eric took a quick left and darted into a crowd of students. The man picked up his pace, jogging to the students. Eric dodged between kids and ran into another building. He ran down a hallway and into the restroom labeled WOMEN.

Panting heavily, Eric waited for several minutes. Nobody came in. He hurried into one of the stalls and locked it. He took out the folder and opened it. Inside were pages of notes with pictures of the ice sample they had taken from Greenland last year. His eyes grew wide.

"Professor Harper…" he said softly to himself. "What have you gotten into?"

(Global Defense Force Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan: 5:32 pm: December 12th, 1999)

The large steel gate slid apart as the guards motioned for the little Honda to enter.

"Pretty big place since the last time I was here," Shota said.

"Yep," replied Yumi.

They drove the Honda down the winding path to a parking lot, where they parked and got out, walking toward the entrance. Before they reached it, Sho and Kazuto stepped through.

"Shota! Yumi!" Sho said, arms extended.

"We're so glad you decided to come," Kazuto added.

Yumi smiled. "It's nice to see a friendly face."

"How have things been holding up here?" Shota asked. "TSRF certainly isn't what it used to be."

Sho laughed. "Oh no. TSRF is long gone. Goro was fired last year. The United Nations took over this facility and everyone in the business. This is GDF now."

"GDF?" Shota and Yumi asked.

"Global Defense Force," Sho said. "Let's take a tour, we'll show you."

Shota and Yumi followed as Sho and Kazuto used their ID cards to open the doors, making their way into the main hall and turning down a corridor.

"As you'll notice," Sho said, "the place has grown on the outside. In fact, all the additional space has been placed underground, so it's much bigger than it actually looks."

"Underground? What're you guys doing down there?" Shota asked.

Kazuto smiled. "That's what we're taking you to see."

Some small talk, several flights of stairs, and a few minutes later, the four friends found themselves passing through doors and entering a dark catwalk.

"I wouldn't look down if I were you," Sho said. "It's a good three-hundred foot drop to the bottom."

"Three _hundred_?!" Shota said.

"Yes," Kazuto said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small walkie talkie. "Here's why. Hello? Could somebody hit the lights for garage 4B?"

Some static murmur came over the walkie talkie, and a large humming sound could be heard. Here and there, lights flickered on. As each one lit up, a spotlight came down to reveal bits and pieces of some gigantic metallic object. The more lights came on, the bigger the object appeared to be.

Yumi froze. Shota's mouth dropped.

"Say hello to our newest creation," Sho said. "M.O.G.U.E.R.A. II"

Bathed in a thousand spotlights, the majestic mecha stood at nearly four hundred feet tall. They all had to lean over the railing to see the bottom.

"It looks like a… big tank with four arms," Shota said.

"Eh. Close enough," Sho replied. "We took away the original legs, true. However, these wide set of tank wheels are all-terrain and can maneuver the Moguera II just fine. In fact, the wheels alone travel at speeds up to a hundred and forty kilometers."

"Damn that's fast," Shota said.

"Quite," Kazuto said. "It's powered by a laser nuclear fusion reactor, which allows these speeds and abilities. As for the upper half of the body, you'll see the breast plates have been expanded and given more strength and durability. That's all thanks to the NT-1 artificial diamond-coated armor, the best armor for a mecha thus far. In other words, nothing's going to cut through this baby. The two large metal orbs on its sides are the shoulders which hold up the four arms. Each arm projects a maser blast, much like the previous version, but upgraded in amount and intensity. Of course, the head is much smaller and no longer carries the trademark "nose drill," but that's alright. I don't think anybody's going to miss it."

"On that note," Sho added, "while the head size has shrunken greatly, the overall mecha itself is twice the size of the original design, which failed to destroy Spacegodzilla back in '94."

"I see it still has the central breast cannon," Yumi said.

"Ah, yes. The breast cannon has been moved below the breast plates, which actually support the reactor keeping it running. Also, it's important to note that the breast cannon no longer fires a maser beam."

"What do you mean?"

Shota smiled. "Remember the Moonstreak?"

Shota and Yumi nodded.

"Remember the weather beam?"

Yumi gaped. "You didn't-

"That's right," Kazuto interrupted. "And it's now called, the 'Sub-Zero cannon.' We figured since it was dangerous as it was, and since the U.N. found it such a fascinating tool for other means besides 'preventing' global warming, why not use it as it was meant to be used?"

"As a weapon," Shota said.

"A good one at that," Sho added. "With this machine, we might finally be able to finally defend the people of Japan from any further _daikaiju_ threat."

"Well I have to hand it to you, this is impressive," Shota said. "But I don't see where we fit in."

"Be patient, we're getting there."

The four of them continued down the catwalk, nearing a door at the end of garage 4B. The light hit their eyes and they all squinted momentarily.

"Sorry for the theatrics earlier," Kazuto said. "We're now entering the testing room. Once we get pass here, we'll get to garage 3B."

Shota and Yumi marveled at the dozens of workers running back and forth from room to room, carrying heavy equipment and scrap metal in baskets down the corridors. A truck drove by carrying a large metal dragon-shaped head behind it.

"What's that?" Shota asked. But Sho and Kazuto ignored his question.

"Here we are," Sho said, opening another set of double doors. They stepped into yet another large garage, though they were on the ground floor this time. Trucks drove back and forth, and sparks flew pass the workers as they mended the massive vessel in front of them.

"This is where you come in," Sho said. "It's GDF's latest project for marine biology studies." In front of them was the largest submarine on Earth, which was shaped like a cone at the end.

"You need _that_ for marine biology?" Yumi asked.

"Well, for what you guys are going to be doing, yes." Sho walked forward, and they followed. "There are some urgent matters which have risen, though we're keeping it top secret from the public. You see, a little over a year ago there was a mysterious presence of radiation found in Greenland. The discovery was made when a group of Yale students and their professor went ice drilling. The Weather beam was used, but resulted in a tornado that took out some of the ice, thus awakening the water deity Jyarumu. Afterward, the "glowing blue ice" beneath was revealed. It wasn't until the students got back to the U.S. that the professor discovered the mystery radiation, which he named "Amoebagen." The name derives from "changing element," but other than the name and the professor's word, we don't have the actual documents from his studies. Unfortunately they were lost.

And so, to this day, the world's top leading scientists are still unable to crack its full potential. All we know for certain is that Jyarumu came from the same spot, as well as Battra. Whether it's some sort of energy the monsters feed off of, or a chemical waste they leave behind, we're not sure. We do know it's deadly to humans but-

"Then why do you want it?" Yumi asked.

Sho held up his hand. "But…it is one of the most valuable elements on the planet when it comes to nuclear fuel. While tests are still being done, Amoebagen has been put to use on several means of transportation and has proven quite effective."

"You're talking about the Moguera II aren't you?" Shota asked.

"Yes. That, and this submarine. Like I said, there's some things we have yet to learn, but as of now we know that it could be a milestone in replacing fossil fuels."

"As long as you keep it away from the daikaiju," Yumi said.

"Right," Kazuto said. "That's where we need you."

The four of them walked over to a work station covered in panels and buttons. In front of them was a wide screen which showed a map of the planet.

"Do you see the blue flashing light?" Kazuto pointed to a spot in the Atlantic Ocean. "That's where you will be going. There's a trench down there, between the Mid-Atlantic ridge and the Bermuda Triangle. It's rich with Amoebagen, and we need you to take as many samples as you can and study them. Find out everything you can about the geography, the marine life that inhabit the area, and the element itself."

"When do you want us to go?" Yumi asked.  
"We were hoping around…two days?" Sho said.

"Sounds like a plan."

Kazuto and Yumi hugged. Shota and Sho shook hands.

"Welcome back," Sho said, grinning.

"It's good to be back," Shota replied. "By the way, that ship of yours…"

"Yes, that's what you'll be taking."

"Has it got a name?"

"The Atragon."

A couple hours later, Shota and Yumi were back on the road heading back to their house. Not much was exchanged in conversation until they got back.

Shota let out a sigh as he sat down on the bed, kicking off his shoes. He rubbed his hand over his face, through his hair. He watched Yumi as she glided toward the bathroom like a ghost. She barely gave him a glance, as if he didn't exist in her world, and she didn't in his. As much as he wanted to say the words he felt, he didn't.

Shota approached the bathroom door slowly. "I talked with the lawyer. Things are arranged for December 30th."

"Just in time to ring in the new year," Yumi said with a half smile.

"I'm going to start packing," Shota said.

Yumi turned to him, staring. She didn't say anything.

"…For the trip in two days," he said.

"Oh."

Shota packed some of his things in a suitcase. All the while he was imagining how this would feel in just a few weeks, when he would be packing much more. He could see it all now, all of it playing out like it did just months ago. Yumi crying and swearing at the top of her lungs and throwing the coffee mug at Shota that he got her for their 1st year anniversary.

Yumi stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing her pink kimono-style bedtime robe, the scent of cherry blossoms filling the room and bringing back the memories of so many times she'd worn it before. How wonderful those nights were, Shota remembered.

A moment after she climbed into bed, Shota joined her. They lay there, staring at each other. Shota wanted nothing more than to…

But Yumi already answered his thoughts, when without a warning she reached her hand out and touched his face, stroking her hands through his hair. She stopped.

Shota remained motionless, not wanting to move for fear she might pull away.

Yumi did, retreating her hand into the covers and turning her back to him.

Shota was quiet. Perhaps if he held still long enough, the world would be freeze and he could keep her like this. Then again, he wasn't even sure if that was what he wanted. So he turned over as well, and went to sleep.

(Geneva, Switzerland: 2:59 am: December 14th 1999)

Fog crept in from the sea, snaking along the ground and down the valleys. Down every road, in every street past every apartment, high rise, bakery and shop store. All was still. Not a soul was out at this time in the morning.

All except one man, who found he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned as horrifying images surged through his brain. They were images of immense gore...explosions and sparks flying...sirens wailing somewhere in a dark tunnel as people ran for their lives. Images of death and destruction unlike anything the world had ever seen.

He screamed, sitting up in his bed. All he could hear was the sound of his rapidly beating heart, his heavy breathing, and what he thought was the "thud" of some distant explosion. He wiped the cold sweat from his forehead, then turned to the window. Were his eyes deceiving him?

He blinked, leaning toward the window. Something didn't seem right. Sure, there was a fog rolling in, and there didn't seem to be a soul up at three o' clock in the morning. But something still seemed out of place.

That's when he looked to the sky. It was moving. As if someone had dropped a pebble into a puddle, the air rippled around the valleys in the distance. The sky was vibrating, though the clouds seemed undisturbed. He thought he was going crazy.

A flash of light, and within nanoseconds light poured through the room, blinding the man temporarily. He fell back into his bed, his eyes closed tightly. As the light faded, he waited for his eyes to adjust. While doing this, he heard another soft explosion in the distance, then another. The next sound he couldn't quite make out, though it sounded rather robotic. He looked out the window once more, and nearly died of a heart attack at the sight.

The rippling sky had opened into a black abyss, lightning flashing here and there. From the dark abyss emerged three behemoths unlike anything ever told of in horror stories. These things were not of this world, and they regarded this alien planet to them with wonder and fear.

One monster, resembling a green and yellow mantis with spikes protruding from its shoulders, tusks on either side of the jaw, and one horn that dipped downward over the skull, let out an ear-piercing, glass-shattering screech that rocked the city of Geneva. It fluttered its dragon fly-sensitive membranes, bent forward, and shot up into the sky. A couple seconds later, it came crashing back to the ground, rocking civilization from its slumber for miles around.

Another monster slowly hovered like a giant U.F.O with several outstretched arms dangling below. It made its way to the _Jet d'Eau _Fountain, passed through the illuminated mist, and let out a haunting, mechanical droning sound which bellowed throughout the city. It's body gave off a light-blue tint which shimmered in the mist. The body was not only shaped like, but looked as tough as, diamond. Inside the body of this crystalline UFO were pulsating green lights, which changed to purple, then yellow, then green again. It began reaching out for buildings with its rigid diamond arms, snatching up homes like a kid grabbing for stuffed toys with the mechanical claw. The buildings were tossed aside to their watery graves.

The third monster leaned up toward the sky. He surveyed the area, switching his cyclopean eye visor to heat vision. Turning his head from side to side, the monster scanned the entire area for several miles. No trace of what he was looking for.

In anger, the monster let out an unearthly roar which sounded both artificial and beastly. The other two monsters, the mantis and the diamond UFO with arms, halted. All was focused on the grand monster as it roared yet again, raising its arms to the sky in defiance. Their journey had been successful, and their mission would soon begin. Clashing his scythe arms together and letting the ringing sound resonate across the countryside, the mighty behemoth bellowed to the night sky. After all the wait, all the searching, the road to ultimate power had been paved. His destiny would be fulfilled.

Gigan had arrived.

STAY TUNED: Chapters 4 & 5 coming up in a couple days...


	4. Chapter 3 Project Amoebagen

Chapter 3 - "PROJECT AMOEBAGEN"

(Osaka, Japan: 11: 16 am: December 14th, 1999)

Osaka street was bustling that morning. Kouta didn't mind, though. He enjoyed listening to the sound of people conversing, the shuffle of feet along the busy streets and the cars and buses honking at every turn. Down town was full of life today.

He turned around a corner and made a bee-line for a small grocery mart. Above the front of the building was a giant plastic crawfish sticking out, its big black eyes staring innocently at the hungry customers below. Kouta walked in. The smell of seafood hit his nostrils so fast it made his mouth water.

"Nothing better than the smell of boiling," he said.

"Sure isn't," a man grunted as he brushed past Kouta.

Kouta turned around, but saw nobody. Going back to the task at hand, he gathered an assortment of groceries; some crawfish, rice dumplings, a pineapple soda, and some sake. Just enough to save the rest of his weekly pay for next month's rent.

As Kouta stepped outside and approached the sidewalk, waiting for the signal to let him cross the road, a peculiar feeling washed over him. As if by instinct he turned his head to look across the road. On the other side of the street, among all the people walking left and right, one man was standing alone. Frozen. His skin was white as snow, a Cheshire smile spread over his face. It was the pale man from a few days ago. Somebody nudged Kouta as crowds began crossing the road. He looked back to where the man was standing, but he was gone.

As he crossed the street, Kouta noticed some commotion going on at the electronics store. In the windows, there were news reports saying "GENEVA DEVASTATED," "SWITZERLAND UNDER ATTACK." A man was reporting from Geneva, saying that just hours ago "three giants attacked the city of Geneva. Whatever they were, they left as quickly as they came, disappearing in a great flash of light. Some who witnessed the event have been temporarily blind and are being treated at local hospitals. Nobody could describe the attack other than 'They were monsters. They came out of nowhere….'"

Clearly shaken by this strange turn of events, Kouta wanted nothing more than to go home and rest. He kept his eyes and ears alert, suddenly afraid of the strangers that surrounded him, of all the noise. Down town was full of life, and Kouta wanted nothing more to do with it.

Kouta shuffled with the keys as he tried to open his apartment door, his gaze kept at the end of the hall. After getting the door open, he put his things down on the kitchen table and let out a sigh of relief. A moment later he sniffed the air. Something smelled funny. Kouta looked up at the ceiling.

"Damn."

The stain on the ceiling had doubled in size, dripping to the floor with a loud _plop_. That was it, he thought. Some action needed to be taken.

Though he had never actually met the resident above his apartment, he'd heard stories. Bad ones. Stories the kids around the block would tell on a dark night. However, despite what had been said, Kouta only knew one thing fore sure. The guy was quiet, and didn't like anybody leaving notes on his door. He'd have to settle this matter in person.

Kouta knocked. He gulped. That knock had been a little too forceful.

After a moment of silence, there was a shuffle. Something fell over, and a _shit!_ echoed from behind the door. There followed a whispering. Kouta took a few steps back, and waited. The door finally opened, just a crack.

"Hello?" the man said.

To Kouta's surprise, the man had a very soft and gentle voice, not something he expected from a man in his fifties.

"Hi. I'm Kouta. I live down-

"I know who you are. What did you want?"

"Well, there's a leak on my ceiling and-

"So?"

"…And it's coming from your apartment."

The man hesitated a moment. "No it's not."

"Excuse me?"

"There is no spill in here. So, there is no leak."

Kouta didn't know what to say.

"Oh wait!" the man said. "Yes. My sink is broke. The water is leaking. I am very sorry."

Kouta nodded. "Just letting you know. Maybe you should get it checked."

A smile showed through the crack in the door. "Oh I will."

As Kouta turned to head down the stairs, the man said something.

"Wait! You know, I never have company over. Why don't you come up tomorrow evening and we can have a cup of coffee?"

"I hate to turn down the invitation, but I work tomorrow night."

"Where."

"I mean, I have a date…tomorrow."

"Oh. I see."

There was an awkward silence that filled the hallway. Not liking the guy, but not really wanting to offend him, Kouta said, "Um, how about the next night? I won't be doing anything then!"

"Tomorrow night? Sounds good. Hope to see you this time tomorrow." The door shut.

Kouta felt his heart sink. _Dinner with the creepy guy who talks funny_, he thought. _Great._

He hurried downstairs and into his apartment, locking the door behind him. As he began putting groceries away, Kouta noticed the smell again. It smelled like garbage and mildew. He looked around, sniffing the air.

When he reached a tiny space between the wall and his refrigerator, the smell grew stronger. He moved the fridge a bit and knelt down. There was a dark brown puddle. A drop fell. He looked up and saw the large, reddish-brown stain on the ceiling. If it really was the sink, it was very dirty water that was leaking into Kouta's apartment.

Out of sheer curiosity he dipped his finger into the puddle, which felt surprisingly warm. He brought the finger to his nose, sniffing it. It didn't take more than a second for Kouta to start gagging. He scrambled to his feet and ran toward the bathroom, then threw himself onto the toilet, vomiting again and again.

(New Haven, Connecticut: 10:30 pm: December 15th, 1999)

The basement was quiet. The only sources of light came from a small study lamp on the desk, and the dimly lit computer screen which Eric had his blood-shot eyes glued to. He scrolled the pages which were contained in a tiny USB port he had found in Professor Harper's manila folder. The more he read, the more confusing things got. A portion of Harper's notes read:

**PROJECT "AMOEBAGEN" - FEB. 18 1999 - DAY 26**

_At this point, it is safe to say that Project "Amoebagen" has proven haunting results. It is true that this element may draw the attention of daikaiju, and it shows positive results for them. In Jyarumu's case, it is more than likely that his intake of Amoebagen sparked a rapid growth rate, mutating his body much like steroids. Keeping my theory in mind, it is possible that if a daikaiju like Jyarumu were to intake every amount of Amoebagen on the planet, and if it could withstand the intensity of it, that daikaiju would become the most powerful organism on the planet. It would be able to sustain life in extreme weather conditions, nuclear fallout, or any sort of disease or allergen it might be affected by otherwise. In other words, a daikaiju with the power of Amoebagen could be virtually unstoppable._

_Even after all my tests, I'm afraid that there is no successful way for this new elemental discovery to benefit the human race. I had originally started this project with the intention of improving human life, giving us a push into another "quantum leap." However, it seems that after all our advances as a species, humans are still not physically - or mentally - ready for the next step in evolution._

_In other bad news, it seems my sample has taken a liking to me. I am (and have been for quite some time) infected with the element. There is nothing I can do. My body is slowly changing its function and properties, and there is a likely chance I will be paralyzed before death. I can only hope no one finds this research, and hopefully I will destroy it before it is found._

_The world must not know about this. If they do, it could be the end of the human race, and the start of something much more frightening than ever imagined._

Eric rubbed his face, wiping the sleep and the tears out of his eyes. He shook as he reached for his glass of water, nearly spilling it. After having read all of his journal entries and pages upon pages of tests, Eric had no idea where to go next.

That's when he remembered something. Quickly he began to pack everything into the manila folder and slide the folder into his coat. He hurried upstairs and out the door, jumping in his car and heading to campus.

Eric parked his car and got out. The weather wasn't bad, so he made the walk across campus to the radiology department. If anyone remembered anything about this sample Harper had, they were bound to remember, maybe even have record of, tests that were done. Eric felt it was his duty to follow in his mentor's footsteps, or at least figure out the mysterious element that caused his untimely death. At this point Eric was looking for anything.

He walked through the double doors into the lab room. There was usually someone working late, and he had a good guess it'd be Henry. He was wrong, however, when he saw the back of a man fiddling with a pencil and paper at a desk. The man was big, and breathing heavily. Just as Eric realized this was the same man that had been stalking him, the man spun around in his chair.

"Oh. Hello there," he said, standing up.

"Hey. Um, I have a question," Eric said.

"Sure thing."

"Do you know if Dr. Henry Sanja will be in today? He usually is."

"Nope. Just me today. Was there something I could help you with?"

Eric chuckled nervously. "No, I'm alright. Just wanted to say hi and-

"What's that under your shirt?"

Eric looked down, opening his shirt a little. "It's a folder. Why…"

"You seem to have some questions, Eric."

Eric froze. How did this stranger know his name?

"I want to give you answers, but first you're going to have to trust me."

"Give me one reason why I should."

The man sighed. "Alright. Here." He handed him a card which had a picture, company logo, and the name Nathaniel Thorne plastered on it.

"What's this?" Eric asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"That's proof that you can trust me. I used to work with Professor Harper. The name's Thorne."

"Why were you following me?"

"Sorry. I couldn't find a private place for us to talk about this-

"You could've spoke in the elevator."

Thorne shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry about the other day, but that's not important right now. What's important is that logo on my card."

Eric looked at it again. "What's the big _G_ mean?"

"Gaea. We're uh…environmentalists, I guess you could say."

Eric handed him back the card. "Sorry, but I think I can do this one alone."

Thorne took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. "Okay then. How about I show something? At least let me explain one more thing and then you can leave."

Eric was unsure, but then he decided it was okay. Sitting down, Thorne pulled over his laptop. There was a photo of Professor Harper, Eric, and the Greenland coast guards down by the glacier that Jyarumu had broken free from.

"Okay," Thorne said. "This is Dr. Harper. See that guy in the background? That's a guy who works for GDF. You know what that is?"

"Global Defense Force? Isn't that something the U.N. came up with?"

"Right, and they came with you and Harper last year when you took a second look at the glaciers. They were traveling with those so-called 'coast guards' and took a sample themselves. Harper told me so, and he thought it might be suspicious, so I came along."

Eric's eyes grew wide. "You were there?"

Thorne nodded. "The whole time. I figured we might run into each other some day."

"You knew all along."

He nodded again. "Harper wanted to destroy his findings, but then something else came to his head the last week before his death. You're going to think it sounds crazy but…he believed that it should be used for one sole purpose."

"And that is…?" Eric asked.

"Godzilla. Yes, that's right. Ever since he saved New York from Hedorah, Ireland from Biollante X, Japan from Megashokilas, well… Let's just say Harper knew that the world was going to shit, and he wanted someone - or some_thing_ - to be there to protect us. Now I don't know if he started going a little crazy before he passed away, but I knew I would follow through with whatever he told me. So, I…"

"_You_ were in the room with me when I found the folder!" Eric said.

"That's right," Thorne said. "I wanted you to find it. And, I wanted to talk to you about it, but I didn't want to startle you so soon. After I lost track of you I knew it'd be best to let you figure things out on your own. Then maybe you'd be more willing to listen."

There was a moment of silence as Eric considered his options.

Thorne raised an eyebrow. "What's it gonna be? You want my help?"

Eric smirked. "Looks like my best option right now."

"Alright. Then it's time to pack your things and we can go get that other sample back."

"What?"

Thorne smiled. "Next stop, Japan."

Chapter 4 - "Next Stop, Japan" coming soon...


	5. Chapter 4 Next Stop, Japan

A note to the reader: That's right folks... This chapter's a long one!!!!

Chapter 4 - _"Next Stop, Japan"_

**(Global Defense Force Headquarters, Japan: 2:27 pm: December 15th, 1999)**

The sky was blue, not a cloud in sight. The sun beamed down on the beautiful city of Tokyo. That, of course, went unnoticed by the hard laborers about half a mile below the surface. They scurried like ants to and fro, making preparations and checks for the big day.

"Come on people let's get a move on, she won't start herself!" yelled an excited coworker.

The Atragon sparked and shook as thef front head was opened, revealing a concave surface underneath. A large, glowing blue rock descended on wires to the front of the Atragon, and was placed inside.

"Yep. So that's all you need to know for the procedures," Sho said as he walked with Kazuto, Shota and Yumi down garage 3B. "All we need you to do aboard is study the samples we find. The captain and his crew will do all the rest. You're expected to leave in..." He checked his watch. "1500 hours. Sound good?"

"You sure we're ready?" Shota asked.

"You're more than ready. Trust me, you two have been cooped up in Tokyo far too long. You could use a little honeymoon."

"Cute," Yumi said.

The nose of the Atragon closed, it's preparations complete. A small transportation vehicle drove up to Shota and Yumi, and a man dressed in uniform stepped out. He extended his hand.

"Captain Jinguji" Sho said, "This is-

"Yes, I know," Jinguji said. "It's a pleasure."

Shota and Yumi shook his hand, though they didn't feel any sense of "pleasure" coming from his stone-cold expression.

Jinguji turned to Sho and Kazuto. "We're ready when you are."

"Your men have gone over the training video?" Kazuto asked.

He nodded. "Several times." He turned to Shota and Yumi. "Gather your things. We depart shortly."

The captain jumped back on the small vehicle and drove off.

Shota turned to Sho and Kazuto. "I was watching the news today and noticed there was some sort of 'attack' over in Switzerland? Involving monsters?"

Kazuto nodded. "We were just about to mention that. The U.N. has been all over it from day one. Story is, three monsters appeared to have fallen right out of the sky and began to wreck havoc."

Sho turned to his left, pulling a small remote from his pocket. A large flat screen was on the wall about 20 feet from them, and he turned it on. The screen showed what looked like one of the strangest daikaiju Shota and Yumi had ever seen. It was bipedal, had a metallic bluish-green scale-covered body, a prominent cyclopean red eye in the center of its face, an eagle's beak (with pincers on either side of the beak), and three dark blue fins traveling down the back to a tail with a hooked claw at the end. The two most distinct and odd features about the kaiju, however, were the scythes which made up the hands and forearms, and a vertical line of several blades that trailed from the chest to the pelvis.

"That's Gigan," Kazuto said. "The U.N. named it shortly after studying a top-secret video that was taken during the attack. So far, all we know is that it has a heavy arsenal at its disposal. Those scythe hands cut through skyscrapers like butter, not to mention it seems capable of flight. At one short moment, there was said to be a red beam that shot from either the eye of the monster or somewhere above the eye. As for the belly, well, we have no clue what that is. From the looks of it we speculate the possibility this daikaiju could be a cyborg."

Sho clicked the remote, and the screen changed to another monster. This one was also bipedal but its body crouched like a dinosaur. It appeared more mantis-like in appearance than Gigan, and was a yellowish green. Like Gigan, the feet were mostly giant clawed digits, and the tail ended in a thin stinger, but the hands consisted of three scythe claws a bit smaller than the ones Gigan possessed. There were no fins on the back, just thin membranous wings. A large spike protruded from each shoulder blade, and the elongated neck ended in a small head with bug eyes and mandibles for a mouth. A tiny horn curved upward from the forehead.

"Shiigan," Kazuto said, "which we suspect could have some relative connection with Gigan, though there's nothing to classify it as a cyborg. It has a zero-gravity leap which can send it into the air at magnificent altitudes. Not much else is known."

Another click. Another image. This monster looked rather bizarre as well. The body was not only shaped like a diamond, but looked like a diamond; its body was nothing more than a blue crystal which shimmered. No other features were visible. Below the diamond were five crystal arms that ended in crystal fingers.

Yumi looked puzzled. "Is that...a daikaiju?"

Sho nodded. "We have no reason to believe it isn't. Then again, there's good possibility its not. It moves of its own free will, though Gigan appears to be the leader of the pack. We first thought this daikaiju was a UFO, but upon further notice it seemed to communicate with the monsters. It would make these strange bellowing noises like a mix of fog horns and sirens, then several lights surrounding the diamond body would flash different colors.  
"What's its name?"

"Now _that's _the interesting part. When we said it could communicate, we didn't just mean with the daikaiju." Sho leaned in to Shota and Yumi and whispered. "It made contact with _us_."

Their eyes widened. "What?"  
"The Swiss government picked up a signal they were receiving from a satellite of theirs. Most of it is the sound we just described to you, and the U.N.'s top scientists are still deciphering it."

"Well is it a threat? A greeting?" Shota asked.

"We don't know yet," Kazuto said. "All they were able to make out was something they translated as 'Arogod,' which is what the monster has been titled."

They looked to the screen of the strange crystalline giant. The screen went black.

"Hey!" someone yelled not far away. They turned. A crewman was waving his arms. "Captain says we're ready when you are!"

As the captain and his crew boarded the Atragon, Shota turned to Sho. "By the way," he said. "I can't help but notice how far we are from shore. Um..."

Sho laughed. "Don't worry. You'll be out in the Atlantic in no time. Just hop on board and make yourself at home." He nudged Shota through the door and closed it.

Shota walked down a corridor past several of the crew's cabins. He came across a door that didn't have a name on it, and assumed it was his. Upon entering he found Yumi unpacking her things. The room was small, the walls a fine wood finish accompanied with a bunk bed and bathroom.

"Oh, hello," she said, going back to her luggage.

"Hey," Shota said casually. "Captain seemed like a nice guy."

She chuckled.

Shota sat quietly. Yumi picked up the silence in the room, but continued packing.

"I wish we knew more about this 'amoebagen' before going out on an excavation like this," Yumi said, filing her things on the bed.

"Well, they only have so much they know, and the findings weren't recorded-

Yumi sighed. "Always supportive of everyone but me," she muttered under he breath.

"What?"

She smiled. "Sho was right about one thing, though. We've been stuck in Japan for far too long, and I could use a vacation."

Shota smiled back, and looked as if he wanted to say something.

Yumi blinked. She was waiting.

"So..." he said, looking at the bed. "You taking the top or bottom?"

A tremor shook the cabin.

"What was that?" Yumi asked, trying to keep her balance.

Garage 3B shook as someone counted down to take-off. The platform on which the Atragon sat was elevated, aiming the pointed nose toward the ceiling four hundred feet above. The top of the garage opened and let in a piercing ray of sunlight.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven..."

The engines roared like a space shuttle.

"Six, five, four..."

Yumi fell forward as the ship leaned. Shota caught her in his arms. For a moment they both had a flashback, and found themselves on top of a skyscraper in Downtown Tokyo. Yumi had just saved Shota's life, Godzilla and Megashokilas were locked in battle, and Yumi and Shota made their first kiss. As they looked at each other in the cabin room, they both knew they were thinking the same thought, and kissed once again.

"Three, two..."

Shota tried to speak over the tremors. "Yumi, I-

"One."

Shota and Yumi went tumbling.

Like that, the ship's rear end shot back the force of a tornado, and the Atragon was propelled skyward. Sho couldn't help but smile as the Atragon took off into the blue, wondering how crazy Shota might be going right now.

**(Buenos Aires, Argentina: 2:50 am: December 14th, 1999)**

The giant statue _Cristo Redentor_, his arms reaching out, lay his eyes to the enchanted city below which burned like a lake of fire. The orange glow of chaos flickered across his face. At the bottom of the valley lay the remnants of Buenos Aires. The cries of lost women and children were drowned by the blasts of gunpowder and jet engines.

Stomping and smashing, smacking and slashing, Gigan tore skyscraper after skyscraper apart. In his anger and frustration he heard the buzz of several jets. He ceased his attack, turning his head to the right. His cyclopean eye narrowed in on the targets flying down from over the mountains. With a few short bursts of energy, laser beams hit the jets with deadly accuracy, vaporizing them. He continued his attack.

A few hundred yards away, Shiigan let out an ear-piercing screech that could be heard for miles. The screech was followed by a powerful force which sent a group of tanks soaring into nearby buildings. She whipped her tail around, knocking incoming jets to the ground.

Not far from Shiigan, Arogod was being pummeled with missile after missile. He sat there, taking the beating. Every bullet bounced off, every missile leaving no scratches. Letting out a low humming sound, Arogod spun wildly, flailing his diamond arms. Everything in his path was laid to dust.

A second wave of jets flew over the _Cristo Redentor_ and down to the city. Gigan spotted them, and clicked his scythes together. Shiigan leaped to his side, Arogod to his other.

Gigan let out a chirping noise, and Arogod replied. He hovered in front of Gigan, the lights in his body shimmering green then red. Gigan's eye also glowed a deep red.

The jets flew at full speed ahead, releasing a stream of missiles. Every missile hit Arogod and exploded in a shower of fireworks. No effect.

Then it was their turn.

Gigan released a bright red laser from his eye, which struck Arogod in the back. Suddenly, Arogod's entire body flashed red, and the sky was lit up like a laser show. Rays of light zipped this way and that, hitting every jet out of the sky. Other than the sound of crackling fires, all was silent.

Arogod's brightness dimmed down. Shiigan let out a victorious roar. Their battle had been won.

Gigan turned around, looking out to the sea. His eye zoomed in, beeping softly. He turned back to Arogod and made a hissing noise. Arogod responded with a series of tuba-like bellows and flickers of light. Arogod slowly hovered, arms outstretched. His body flashed a series of colors, which followed with what sounded like whale calls.

Gigan turned back to the sea. The tiny waves rolled in and over his giant claw feet. Shiigan followed. They began making chirping noises at each other, their gaze leading beyond the horizon. Shiigan fluttered her wings, leaning into Gigan. There was something human about this monster. Not something you could see, nor something you could hear. It was the presence of understanding. Gigan focused his attention toward the sea. Though he was not of this world, if one happened to be watching out there in the burning city of Buenos Aires they would have wondered; what was he thinking? Or for that matter, was he thinking at all?

The calls shortly ended and Arogod floated back down. The monsters then huddled together, and Arogod's body began to brighten with intensity. In a flash of light, all three were gone.

Across every city, in every country of the world, a satellite from space was sending signals from another time, another place. The message was brief and indecipherable, but it could be heard on every car radio, over every telephone, and it sent a chill down the spine of mankind.

**(Osaka, Japan: 8:16 pm: December 15th, 1999)**

"Another Kirin lager," the bartender said, smacking the drink down in front of Kouta.

"I'm glad you decided to drink with me at a bar besides your own," Ando said, chuckling.

Kouta simply stared at his lager. "You know, I really need this drink."

"Of course you do," Ando replied. He held up his beer. "A toast?"

"I just got out of a blind date gone bad."

"To bachelors!" Ando sipped his beer. "When was this?"

"An hour ago."

Ando choked on his beer.

"Don't worry about it," Kouta said, swirling his beer in the mug. "There're bigger problems in life."

"You know what I think you need? A vacation. We both need one. How about America? I've always wanted to go."

Kouta wasn't really listening. He watched as the bubbles in his beer spiraled to the center of the mug and vanished. "There's a strange guy I met the last night you came by the bar."

Ando raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what it was. Sure, he looked weird but... there was this thing about him, about his personality that just creeped me out."

"You always get weird customers at late hours," Ando said, taking another sip.

"True, but this guy was different. His skin was pale and his eyes were _really_ dilated. He dressed funny and his fingers..." He turned to Ando. "I think he's following me."

"Are you sure?"

"I saw him again yesterday on Osaka street. How did I spot him out of the crowd? He was the only one standing still, smiling at me. I seriously don't know what is going on, Ando. Maybe I do need a vacation," he said, taking a drink.

"Yes I agree, but this guy bothers me. You're sure you saw him again?"

"I may be drunk right now, but I wasn't yesterday. And I'm not crazy."

"I didn't say you were." They sat there for a moment in silence, then Ando said, "I saw a man like that a few years ago while I was going for a walk one morning."

Kouta turned to him.

"I'll never forget it. The guy was wearing baggy clothes and a baseball cap. His skin was white, too white even for a Caucasian. Almost like a ghost. At first I thought he was, but then he looked to me with these big black eyes and ran off down the road. A car came speeding around the corner and tried to slam on the breaks, but it was too late. I watched the guy go flying through the air. When he hit the ground and got up, his shirt was stained with this yellow gooey stuff. I was shocked to see him get back on his feet and start running, but that's what he did. He ran right out into the fields and fell straight down out of sight."

Kouta felt the hairs stand up on his neck.

Ando held up his beer. "To weird people."

Kouta's eyes widened. "Oh my god! That reminds me!" He looked at his watch. He had promised his neighbor upstairs that they would meet for dinner an hour ago.

"Where are you going?" Ando asked, watching Kouta throw his coat on.

"I forgot something back at the apartment. Here's my tip."

Kouta ran out, leaving Ando with a wad of cash and two beers.

Kouta stopped to catch his breath when he reached the right floor. It smelled. The same smell that came from the stain on his ceiling. It filled the hallway, and Kouta was positive he knew where it lead.

He walked slowly. A light flickered at the end of the hall. The burgundy paint on the walls was peeling, revealing a puke green color underneath, as if showing the true colors of this place.

When he reached the door, Kouta was hesitant. He knocked anyway. As he stood there waiting, he began to wonder if this was a good idea. There was no reason to be worried, but he couldn't shake off this feeling he had that there was some sort of danger.

The door knob moved, the door creaked open. A soft voice answered: "Hello?"

"Hi. It's me, Kouta."

"Ah, yes. The man below me."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here on time. I was wondering if I could make it up to you."

As he said this the door opened a bit more.

"It's fine. How about you come in now?"

Kouta thought about it. "I'd love to, but it's past dinner time. I'm sure you're tired."

"Not at all. We could just have some tea if you like."

The door creaked open a little wider, revealing an arm and a leg.

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"No. No intrusion here." The man smiled. "Call me Sato." Sato opened the door and reached his arm out. "Please, come in."

Kouta walked in, and Sato shut the door. No lights were on except for the kitchen one.

"A bit dark in here," Kouta said.

"Yes, I don't like too much light," Sato said, walking briskly pass Kouta and into the kitchen. "Come in. I will make tea."

Kouta sat down at a small wooden table. The kitchen seemed bare, unlived in.

"Did you just move in?" Kouta asked.

"Me? No no. I've been living here on and off for four years now," Sato said, mixing a cup of tea. "This is a special of mine. Mother used to make it."

Other than the clink of the spoon against the tea cup, silence drowned the apartment.

"You have a tissue anywhere? I need to blow my nose," Kouta said, surveying the room.

"Of course," Sato said, reaching for a napkin. "Here."

"Thanks. My sinuses were so..." As soon as his nose was unclogged, an overwhelming smell came rushing in. Kouta gagged.

Sato turned around. "Is something wrong?"

Kouta shook his head, not wanting to offend his strange new friend. "N-no. Not at all. Just choked a bit."

Sato smiled. "Here. Drink up."

Kouta nodded, taking the cup. "You know, the kids around the block tell spooky stories about this place, like you're some sort of bad guy. In my opinion, you're not...so..."

Kouta found himself at a loss of words as he studied Sato. The man was stirring his water with some sort of substance, watching the water intently. Something bulged and jerked around inside of his cheek.

"Um, what is that you're making?" Kouta asked.

"This? Just some water with sugar."

That's when Kouta thought back to the night he met the pale man. He hadn't even taken the time to look at Sato's eyes. When he looked up, they were...

Normal. Sato chuckled. "You okay?"

Kouta shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Must be tired is all. Can I use your rest room?"

Sato's smile faded. "Maybe you shouldn't."

"No, I think I'll throw up. It's not the tea, it's just-

"No."

Kouta wasn't listening. Something was making his head spin, and he got up and walked to the bathroom. Sato got up and followed behind. As he made his way to the toilet, the world felt like it was spinning out of control. Kouta kneeled to the sink, and sniffed the air.

The smell. The god awful smell. It was here! He got up and walked out of the bathroom, making his way to a bedroom. The smell grew stronger. A small red room with one dresser and a chair was where the smell came from. He could hear the sound of buzzing flies. As Kouta reached the turn on the light, what he saw was something he would never forget as long as he lived.

There, in the far corner of the room, was a pile of rotting corpses. Bloody, wet, torn-apart human carcasses. They wore business clothes, t-shirts, sneakers. Once ordinary men like Kouta, they now looked like something out of a haunted house. A heap of blood and flesh crawling with maggots. The floor was soaked with a reddish-brown stain.

He kneeled to the floor. Vomiting, trembling. His first instinct was to get out, but as soon as he stood up and caught his balance-

"Uh oh," came a soft voice.

Kouta spun around and flung his arms in the air, knocking Sato to the wall. He then ran off to find the front door. He felt a weight against his back and he was knocked to the ground. Turning around, he looked up to see his attacker.

"You know, I wear contacts." Sato wiped at his eyes, blinked, then opened them. They were as black as a doll's eyes. He gave Kouta a wide grin. Two bulges moved on either side of his mouth, working their way around his teeth. They looked like two brown mandibles. "The new age is coming."

Sato lifted his arm and a tube came out from under the sleeve. A yellow gas shot out at Kouta, and he coughed. His eyes grew heavy as Sato leaned down and covered his eyes with his hand. The last thing he remembered were those black, lifeless eyes.

**(Pacific Ocean: 12:08 pm: December 18th, 1999)**

"Would you like a drink?" the waitress asked.

"Sure," Eric smiled. "I'll have a-

"He'll have a water," Thorne said from the seat next to him.

The waitress grabbed two waters.

Eric leaned over to Thorne. "It's not like I was going to ask for wine."

"I know, but I need you to stay sharp no matter what. Try to remember this isn't a vacation."

"I thought you said we could celebrate afterward. Get into GDF, give them the warning, and get out. Isn't that it?"

"Will you keep it _down? _It's bad enough we're the only ones going."

"Professor Harper would've wanted me to go."

Thorne sighed, looking out the window at the passing clouds. "He would've also wanted you safe. That's why he didn't tell you about any of this. It's dangerous business, Eric. If the U.N. gets hold of Harper's findings, things are only going to get worse. I need you to be sharp. Got it?"

Eric nodded. He opened up a folder containing photographs. "So these are the guys we want?"

"Sho Morioka and Kazuto Kuroda. They're the ones with the sample, the head kaijuologists, and they're the ones we want to talk to. With little luck, they might actually listen to us."

"So what's your role in this 'G' company business?"

"I help rally and gather information on the whereabouts of our little 'element.' I worked alongside Harper as his assistant in his studies, and that's how we started this group."

"You've got quite an assortment of characters, from who I met."

"Antoine is a mineralogist, Marcus a retired bounty hunter, and Fillyp's a reactionary from Ukraine. The guy rarely talks, but he says he's working with us for personal reasons."

"Chernobyl?"

"Right."

"Why didn't they come along?"

"Their job isn't to talk. That's _our_ job. Besides, you knew Harper better than most of his students."

"Better than most people," Eric said, looking down at a picture of Harper with Thorne and the others.

"It never hurt to be teacher's pet."

A man's voice came over the speakers. "This is your captain speaking. If you look to your left you can see the beautiful city of Tokyo. We'll be landing in about fifteen minutes. Everyone please fasten your seatbelts."

Thorne turned to Eric. "You sure you're ready for this?"

Eric smiled. "With Harper on our side?" He held up the folder with Harper's notes. "How can they say no to this treasure grove?"

"It won't be a walk in the park."

"Nothing ever is."

It was Thorne's turn to smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE: If you've been able to read through this excruciatingly long chapter, **reviews are welcome!!! **Let me know your thoughts.

Up next: Chapter 5. Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 5 Bad Omens

Alright readers. Things are about to get in-tents! Get ready for the first of many epic daikaiju battle sequences! As well as some foreshadowing, with a dash of, you guessed it, bad omens. Enjoy!

Chapter 5 - "...Bad Omens"

**(Atlantic Mid-Ocean Canyon; 25,453 ft below surface: 4:29 am: December 15th, 1999)**

The Atragon moved slowly and silently along the ocean canyon, exploring the deepest abyss in this dark blue world. Not a creature in sight so far. It was quiet. Too quiet. Somebody aboard the Atragon was uneasy about it, but wouldn't admit it.

"Captain Jinguji," Shota said.

The captain just stared straight ahead, his eyes on the canyon's path. "What is it?"

"Is everyfthing alright?"

Jinguji turned around. "Of course."

"Sorry. You seem a bit...tense."

The captain turned back to watch his course. "Yes. I do. This is the first time we've taken the Atragon into Atlantic waters. I don't know what I expect to find in these trenches. Rest assured, you're in good hands. The Atragon was built as a battle cruiser as well as a scavenger sub."

"You mean this is a military vessel?"

Jinguji laughed.

"Daikaiju," Shota nodded. "I get it."

Jinguji nodded as well. "Yes, that was its original purpose. Now, we're using it to hunt for this 'amoebagen.' The very thing running this ship, in fact."

Shota sat down in a seat next to the captain. "Some weird things are going on."

"Weird things are always going on. I'm sure they told you about those three monsters that appeared out of nowhere in the Swiss didn't they?"

"What?"

"Yeah, the three new monsters that fell from the sky." He chuckled. "I've seen the video myself. They really do fall out of the sky, though not in the way you might normally put it."

Shota watched the captain, waiting for more.

Jinguji continued. "At the beginning of the video you can see the sky, and it looks like a part of it is...vibrating. Shivering like jello. That's when the third monster appeared, you know the one with the big scythes. It just sort of appeared right out of the sky. Like the sky was some sort of wall paper he just tore out of. Strangest thing I'd ever seen."

"What's your theory?" Shota asked.

"My theory? Hell, it could be anything. Could be my imagination. If I had to say it was anything..." Jinguji looked around, then leaned over to Shota, whispering, "I'd say teleportation."

"You mean you think-

"Yes. Why not? They came out of nowhere, right? If what I saw was real, then maybe they came from a different time. A different place. There's no telling what those monsters might be capable of. For that matter, there's no telling why they're here. It's just another thing to stack on my pile of bad omens."

Captain Jinguji kept on course, steering the Atragon further down into the blackening waters.

"Bring up front primaries," Jinguji ordered over a speaker.

Suddenly a group of headlights on the front of the ship lit up the canyon.

"We venture deep into the heart of darkness, Shota. Prepare for anything."

The Atragon made a smooth course, dodging protrusions of rock and "hot spots" of cooling magma. Shota left the captain's cockpit and headed down to his room. Just an hour ago he had kissed Yumi, who was responding no differently than she had the previous day or the day before. Well, perhaps she was a little more reproachful.

"We're in the canyon," Shota said.

"I know," she replied. "Not much of a view from here, but I get the idea the darker the water gets outside."

Shota gathered up some notes into his bag. "I'm going out to the front of the ship to get a better look. Not long and we'll be running samples on our first glimpse of Amoebagen."

"Ok."

They headed out to the front of the ship, where Captain Jinguji was doing some smooth sailing along the canyon floor. He squinted. Just up ahead there was a faint glow. Blue.

"We're already here," he said faintly.

As they approached, the soft glow intensified. The canyon lit up like a Christmas parade. On either side of them, the canyon walls were covered in thick, blue, glowing crystals.

"Wow," Shota said. "Can you believe it? Amoebagen heaven!" He turned to Jinguji. "How do we get a sample?"

He smiled. "My crewmen will take care of that. You just sit back and enjoy the show." His smile faded. He flipped on the speakers. "Attention all crew. Commence drill!"

"Drill?" Shota said.

The Atragon shook violently, and everyone at the front deck could see the massive nose of the ship spiraling. The ship moved forward, heading straight down at a patch of Amoebagen crystals. When they made contact, Shota and Yumi had to hold to their seats for dear life to keep from falling off. Jinguji kept his posture straight, immovable by the force. As the nose dipped down into the earth, the drilling slowly ceased. All was still.

"And now," Jinguji said, "We begin to extract."

The spiral nose moved in reverse, and a suction began picking up the broken particles beneath the ship. The Atragon pulled out and rightened itself.

"Well, I'm sure your samples are being prepared for you down below. We may have picked up some living organisms as well-

"Oh that's fine," Yumi said rather excitedly. "We were looking for sea life samples too."

Shota and Yumi made their way to the bottom of the ship, where several workers were laying out and separating everything that was sucked aboard. One side of the room contained a pile of Amoebagen crystals, the other side a group of rocks and other minerals. In the far corner of the room was a tank separated into several tubes. Teeming inside was life, very strange life.

"We advise you both wear these suits for this experiment," a man in a mask said, handing them two yellow suits.

Yumi was immediately attracted to the tubes of little organisms. Some were snake-like, others were tiny crabs. Some were even fish with six flippers.

"Wow, these things look ancient! They must've been able to sustain life for millions of years down here. Look at this, Shota."

Shota came over. "That one looks a little sick."

Yumi squinted, looking at a tiny squid with a bulge on its side. It swam to a smaller fish, and outstretched its tentacles three times its body length, grabbing the fish and pulling it in to devour it.

"My god," Yumi said. "That's not even a new species of squid. It's just...abnormal."

Shota walked over to the Amoebagen crystals. Something attracted him to them, but he wasn't sure what it was. "We need to get to work over here, Yumi."

The speakers came on again. "Shota and Yumi please report to the front deck."

They looked at each other, then traveled back upstairs. Puzzled, they could only fathom what the captain might want them to see now.

When they reached the captain's deck, their mouths dropped. Straight ahead of the ship, no more than a couple hundred meters away, a four-legged behemoth with a spiky carapace trudged along the canyon.

"Anguirus!" Yumi shouted.

Anguirus whipped its spiked tail at the canyon wall, knocking off some of the blue crystals. It turned to them, leaning its head down. What came next shocked Yumi and Shota and every other witness to the bone.

Anguirus trembled as the crystals began to dull and fade in color, while his own body started to glow. The spikes on his back protruded further out; the calf muscles on his legs bulged; the teeth were elongated. Overall, his body was slightly growing larger. A soft roar could be heard.

"Oh my god..." Yumi said. "I think I get it now."

"Anguirus on steroids?" Jinguji asked.

"So do I," Shota said. "I'm going back to look at that sea life, and I think we need to have a talk with someone about all this. Someone who really knows how to connect with daikaiju."

As he walked away, Yumi couldn't take her eyes off the evolving Anguirus. She began to think about what Shota had just said. Then she muttered one name.

"Miki."

**(Nakhodka, Russia: 3:16 pm: December 16th, 1999)**

Bombs exploded across the valleys of Nakhodka, destroying the agriculture and the fine land that once belonged to good innocent people. One man who hadn't been evacuated found himself running between houses and trees, his hearing gone from the amount of firework being laid down. What was going on, he had no idea. All he knew was that an earthquake had rocked the entire countryside all the way to China. Something was going on.

Just at that moment, the ground beneath him shook. He lost his balance, and grabbed at the grass for dear life. Turning his head, he watched in horror as the nearby buildings gave way and the ground exploded from within. A giant spinning drill shot up, sending the buildings flying. The entire valley was turned into loose soil as something monstrous towered from the rubble. It roared in defiance to the world, shaking the dirt from its heavy frame.

"Megalon," a pilot said. With every inch of his being this Russian hated the monstrosity that was born from Chernobyl just years ago. It was a reminder that the world was imperfect, that it was cruel and ruled by chaos. Well, today he would make sure chaos got a taste of order.

"YAAAAAAH!" he screamed as he fired away every missile and bullet in his arsenal. Several jets joined his side and fired away.

Megalon screeched, taking the hits. He held up a massive drill arm to shield himself. As the jets passed, his horn sparked with electricity.

The pilot turned around to see what Megalon's next move was. "What the-

Like that, the jets spun out of control. Lightning bolts shot this way and that from Megalon's star-shaped horn. He looked below, and noticed tanks and ground forces attacking his feet. Opening his menacing mandibles, he spat at them. The spit shot in heavy streams, sticking to all the tanks. Within seconds they burst into flames, and the ground was spewed with fire.

Clanking his drill arms together, Megalon roared. His victory wouldn't last long, however. He turned when he heard a humming sound. Over the hills came the largest mecha the world had ever seen. It was M.O.G.U.E.R.A. II.

Megalon arched forward, his drill hands poised and ready, his horn sparking.

Moguera II trudged forward on its tank wheels, its four arms extended and ready for battle.

Charging forward, Megalon and Moguera II collided and sent a shockwave through the city. Moguera II fired its maser cannon arms, hitting Megalon in the chest and side. The beams were close enough to do heavy damage, tearing at Megalon's hide.

Megalon screeched as yellow blood was drawn. Furious, the beetle swiped its drill arms, spinning them wildly. The drill hands did little damage to the diamond armor of Moguera II, who only fired away. Megalon was knocked back several hundred feet, but held his ground. He knelt down and drilled at the dirt, then disappeared underground.

Moguera II, having lost its target, switched to hover mode. Only a few seconds later and the beetle exploded just below Moguera II. Its drill hands barely scraped the underside, and chipped one of the wheels. Moguera II switched off hover mode, and came down with a crash onto Megalon.

The beetle squirmed loose, and sprayed flammable saliva all over his mechanic foe. Moguera II lit up like the fourth of July, but did not back down. All four maser cannons were fired, knocking Megalon to the ground. Megalon tried to fly but his wings were damaged by the blasts.

As Megalon writhed in anger and pain, a new sound could be heard. Almost mechanical but somewhat alive, a battle cry came from the left. Moguera II turned just in time to see one of its four arms get sliced right off by a large scythe.

Gigan knocked Moguera II back, and hacked at it. Firing away, the maser beams hit Gigan and threw him off his balance. He suddenly took flight, avoiding more blasts. His speed by air was too fast for the robot, and he missed. Gigan came swooping down, making another swipe. Another arm knocked off.

Moguera II began to flicker and spark. It quickly retreated back over the hills.

Gigan slowly came back down to Earth. He stood still for quite some time, while Megalon regained control over himself. Gigan turned to face the magnificent beetle.

Megalon, frightened and confused, sat there. The two daikaiju stared at each other for a long while, and finally Gigan made a chirping noise. Megalon's antennae perked up. He responded with high-pitched gurgles.

Gigan waited a moment, something whirring in his head. Then he repeated back the same sounds. Megalon made another noise, and again Gigan repeated it. It seemed they were making some headway; communication.

Gigan's side opened up, and out came a blue crystal the size of a two-story house. Placing it in his small hooks on either side of his large scythe hand, he advanced forward, then tossed the crystal at Megalon.

The beetle reached down, investigating. As if by instinct, he pressed his face against it. His horn began to glow, and he made a gurgling sound. The crystal dulled in color, and Gigan witnessed the effects of Amoebagen. Megalon's body bulged a bit, growing massive. The arms, legs, and torso grew wider in diameter. The wings even healed. Megalon stretched its body in the air and roared with satisfaction.

Megalon marched to Gigan for more, but Gigan held out a scythe arm in defense. He then made more chirps and gurgles, eyeing Megalon.

The beetle held out a drill, and Gigan held out a scythe. They clashed, and they both had come to some sort of agreement. Megalon turned away, then dived into the earth.

As the tremors subsided, there was a flash of light. Arogod and Shiigan appeared. Arogod wad dripping with water, holding Amoebagen crystals in all of his hands. He placed the crystals up inside his diamond body, and gave a few pieces to Gigan, which Gigan insterted in his side. Gigan glowed, then shivered. The Amoebagen was doing wonders for him. Shiigan, as well, was huddled by a group of small crystals which she fed off of.

Gigan looked to the soil, then to Arogod and Shiigan. He began communicating with them, telling them of what had just occurred. They responded positively, and all three monsters joined together in a tight circle. Arogod's body flashed again, and they all disappeared leaving terror in their wake once again.

**(Rising Sun Suites, Tokyo, Japan: 7:29 pm: December 18th, 1999)**

"This is the place?" Eric asked.

Thorne nodded. "I talked with them an hour ago. Eighth floor. So far things are turning out easier than I thought." He looked to Eric. "That bothers me."

_Ding._ They stepped out of the elevator and onto the top floor of the Rising Sun Suites. The marble floors gave Eric the impression of a business building rather than a cozy rich man's getaway.

Thorne knocked, and the door opened.

"Ms. Kuroda? Mr. Morioka? I'm Professor Nathaniel Thorne, and this is Eric Hutchinson. I spoke to you on the phone."

Kazuto smiled. "Yes, come on in."

She led the two of them into the living room, which had a nice view to the balcony and the city below.

"You own this place?" Eric asked.

Kazuto laughed. "No, we're just living here temporarily while we finish up some projects."

"Speaking of which-

"I know, Mr. Thorne," Sho said stepping out of the kitchen. "I would like to keep this as confidential as possible."

Thorne had a stern look on his face. He reached in his bag, pulling out a manila folder. He handed it to Sho. "In there, is all his work. Every day of his studies, every note he took."

Sho opened the folder and tilted it upside down, shaking it. One flash drive fell out into his palm. "Where's the rest?"

"That is the rest," Thorne said. "Everything is saved on that card. If you want to test it, one of you can go plug it into the computer."

Sho sat the folder and flash drive down on the table. "We're more interested in the basics for now. Why are you here?"

Thorne removed his spectacles. "There are some matters of global security which need to be taken into consideration. Your company is dealing with something that can't be tamed, not even for alternative fuel purposes. There are some positives and negatives that result in using amoebagen, but overall the effect it gives on humans is nothing but negative. Harper wanted to take evolution to the next step for humans, but the end results for his human subjects were, well....

"Evolution?" Kazuto said, sitting next to Sho.

"Yes. That's where the name derives from."

"The changing element," Sho said.

"Right. Something in the element causes a rapid growth spurt and is supposed to enhance the subject. It manages to do this, but only with one kind of subject. Daikaiju."

"What?" Sho and Kazuto both said.

Eric spoke. "A year ago, Professor Harper and I were out in Greenland digging for ice samples. We came across amoebagen by accident. It was in the ice that the beast Jyarumu slept. After some thinking, and looking over Harper's work, I believe the monster was in long hibernation feeding off the element. Whatever he was before, he certainly grew more powerful when he was awakened."

Sho looked down.

"You seem nervous," Thorne said.

"It's just that... we had no idea this would happen. We jumped into things and just used the amoebagen."

The room was silent for a few minutes, until Kazuto spoke.

"What should we do?"

Thorne blinked. He had not been expecting the lead kaijuologists of GDF to ask him for help. "Um, well if you want to maintain control I'd say cut off all contact between GDF and amoebagen. Afterward something needs to be done about the remaining amoebagen covering the rest of the world. Any daikaiju that touches it could be enhanced to powers beyond belief."

"That would be a problem," Sho said.

"Indeed it would be."

Eric looked to Thorne. He was surprised he didn't explain their plan to give all the remaining amoebagen to Godzilla.

They all four stood up.

"Thank you for all this," Sho said. "We understand Harper was close to you two."

"It's alright," Thorne said. "His work is in good hands, I trust."

They exchanged goodbyes then Thorne and Eric left. Sho sighed and rubbed his head, sitting back down on the couch. Kazuto came up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders to massage him.

"Things just won't get easier, will they?" Sho asked.

"In times like this, how is that possible? Daikaiju popping up right and left over the last couple decades, a dangerous new element that's both a gift and a curse-

"Not to mention the new millenium is coming," Sho said.

Kazuto smiled. "Yes, but I think that's the last of anyone's worries."

She jumped onto the couch next to Sho, wrapping her arms around him and laying against him. "I wish we didn't have to be so damn formal in the work area."

"Me too, hon. But that's the way things go. We need to stay sharp, especially now."

"That's true. I hope Yumi and Shota are having it easier than we are."

Sho leaned in to kiss her. "I'm sure they are."

**(Saegusa household, Tokyo, Japan: 8:30 pm: December 18th, 1999)**

Miki smiled. "I knew you were coming."

She reached out and shook their hands. "It's very nice to meet you, Shota and Yumi."

"The pleasure's all ours," Yumi said. "After talking with Sho and Kazuto, we knew you'd be the person to come to."

Miki laughed. "I suppose. Look, since we're here to talk we might as well make it comfortable. How about we go out on the deck?"

Shota and Yumi followed as they navigated through the house. The place looked very simple; wood-finish walls, a small kitchen with some unclean dishes, a cozy living room complete with a fire place and T.V. in the corner. The lights were all dimmed and really set the mood.

"Nice place," Shota said.

They all stepped out onto the back porch. What they saw wowed them. There was a perfect view of the ocean, the moonlight playing down on the waves as they crawled over the beach. On a clear night like this, you could see all the stars.

Miki sat in a chair facing the ocean, closing her eyes. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Shota and Yumi sat down.

"Miki, we just got done with some research today that you might find interesting. It's about-

"Amoebagen? Yes, I know. Sho and Kazuto told me not long ago. It's like steroids for the daikaiju, right?"

Shota blinked. "Um, yes. That's exactly it. I mean, the surprise has been ruined but-

Miki laughed. "Everything I do and see spoils the future. I'm used to it."

"Well," Yumi hesitated. "I'm sure you know what we're going to ask next."

"I do, and the answer is yes. I will help you, but only because I believe these three newcomers are evil and must be stopped."

"Do you think you can trace them?"

"It's going to be hard, but if I can tap into Godzilla and Anguirus I can at least try-

"You can tap into both?" Shota said.

Miki nodded. "Oh yes. They're both related, after all. I sensed Anguirus' presence out in the Atlantic a few days ago. You were there with him, weren't you?"

"Yes. Yes, we were!"

Miki sighed. "I know you don't want to hear any worse news, but I can't shake this sense of doom lingering over Tokyo. The new year is just around the corner, and with it I think something terrible is about to happen. First the amoebagen, now Gigan and his cronies. They seem inevitably linked. I'm not sure how yet, but....

"Go on," Yumi said.

Miki looked to them. "One of us is going to die on the night of the new year."

"One of us?"

"It could be. Or one of our daikaiju. I just feel the loss of life after that time period ends. The future feels much emptier. As a matter of fact, I can't see past it."

Shota and Yumi looked to each other. Perhaps the things going on in their lives were trivial compared to what lay ahead, but they still felt confused on their own decisions they made. One thing swam through their thoughts; should we go through with the divorce?

"Keep in contact with us," Shota said as they got up.

"I will. I'm sure that in due time we'll all meet again. Hopefully I'll be of more help when the time comes."

Shota and Yumi walked out, leaving Miki to sit there watching the ocean. The soft sound of the sea rolling in was enough to calm her nerves, and she was able to hone in her thoughts on her "baby."

Somewhere far off on a deserted island, Miki sensed Godzilla. He was sprawled out on the beach, letting the water lap over his body. A soft growl could be heard, and Anguirus appeared next to Godzilla. He looked much different than the last time he fought. Much bulkier, with larger spikes. He lay down in the water and grunted. The two daikaiju sat in peaceful harmony, enjoying the night.

Miki smiled at this image, and she silently greeted her baby.

Godzilla grunted. Anguirus popped his head up, curious. However, Godzilla was talking to Miki. He was making gestures and noises that signified certain emotions. Right now, Miki and Godzilla exchanged the emotion of utter nirvana. They were both so happy to be connected in this way, like a dog and his master who sleep side by side. Godzilla was Miki's best friend, and Miki his.

All was right with their world...for now.

Coming soon: Chapter 6!


	7. Chapter 6 It Came to This

NOTE: More daikaiju battles and jam-packed with suspense! We're nearing the last chapter, so there's more where this came from...

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6 - "...it came to this."

**(Tokyo, Japan: 11:08 pm: December 18th, 1999)**

Eric sat at the little kitchen table under a lone lamp. He and Thorne had gotten a motel room for the night, a rather large one. The sliding doors and beds on the floor were something Eric was not accustom to, but he found it rather interesting.

Skimming through the pages of his late professor Harper's work, he smiled, admiring the knowledge the man once held. The last memory Eric had of him was his house. A white two-story, with blue shutters, that sat on top of a hill. Harper loved the countryside, so it came as no surprise to Eric that this would be his home.

He remembered the smile on Harper's face, on his children's faces. The food all set out. The sleds that sat in the garage, anticipating the first fall of snow. Yes, they were having such a wonderful holiday.

That would be the last holiday Harper spent with his family.

Eric did his best to hold back an oncoming wave of grief. He lay the documents and pictures down. One was a picture of Jyarumu in New York. As he studied the photograph of the angry daikaiju roaring at Godzilla, at the world, a sense of purpose came over him. A tingle ran down his spine, and a gust of wind brushed past him.

"I'm so sorry it came to this," he said softly.

Another gust of wind came by, and this time Eric turned around. He looked down from the kitchen and into the dark hall to the bedroom. It looked like some sort of vacuum, a vortex pulling him in. Eric rubbed his arm. It was cold.

"Thorne?" he called hesitantly. He got up, and stood quite still. He didn't remember Thorne ever leaving. Eric was so quiet he could hear his own heart pounding.

He called out again. No answer. Eric gulped. This was silly, he thought.

A soft thud came from the bedroom. Eric jumped. Then came the sound of something being dragged across the carpet floor. He grabbed a flashlight off the kitchen counter, and slowly began creeping down the hall. Like a black hole, he could feel himself being pulled forward, delving deeper in the darkness.

Eric held tight to the flashlight, though he didn't turn it on. He could feel his heart pounding louder as he reached the bedroom, the tiny little bed sitting snug on the floor.

Slowly, he entered. The room was pitch black, and he knew that if he wanted to see in he'd have to turn on the flashlight. He acted quickly, and a blinding light filled the room. For a split second Eric saw-

Nothing. The bedroom was empty. No sign of Thorne.

He exhaled, allowing himself to relax. He leaned against the wall. Their situation in Tokyo must've been getting to him, he thought.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Eric turned on the lights in the bedroom. He walked into the bathroom. A single ray of light fell into the bathroom as he filled a glass of water from the faucet. There came a soft clicking noise. He turned on the lights and looked up.

A massive, brown, man-like bug clung to the ceiling. It's black, lifeless eyes stared straight into Eric's soul as saliva dripped from its gaping maw.

Eric screamed...and then silence.

**(U.N. Deep-Sea Drilling Rig, Atlantic Ocean: 12:20 pm: December 20th, 1999)**

Far out in the middle of the Atlantic, surrounded by blue seas and sky, the workers took their lunch break at the rig's ledge, dangling their feet. One of the men laughed.

"C'mon Frank don't tell me you're scared," a worker said.

"I ain't. It just freaks me out to wonder what's down there," Frank said.

"Maybe a buried treasure. Early retirement!" another worker shouted.

"We already got treasure right here. Blue gold, my friend. Ameeba-whatever."

"Maybe a mermaid. Then Frank will shut up about not gettin' laid."

They laughed, when suddenly the rig rocked. They all froze. There was a creaking sound of twisting metal coming from below.

"What was that?" one of the workers said.

"Maybe we've hit something."

"Fucking terrorists."

Again there was a quake, and this time much stronger. Without warning the rig began to tilt, and an explosion of ripping metal was heard across the ocean. Several men ran down to the lower level to see what was going on. Others ran around the dock, saying there was something on the other side. Frank, bewildered, looked around at the scurrying men. He heard a low humming sound like a bumble bee, and looked down.

Something massive moved below the water. He dropped his soda which fell a hundred feet to the crashing waves, and a gigantic star-shaped protrusion shot out of the water and right up to Frank. It sparked with electricity, and the rig began to shake this way and that.

Megalon let out a deaf-defying roar as he slammed his drill arms into the rig again and again. Like a child with a sand castle, he tore the rig down with ease. The human screams were insignificant; mere squeaks to the behemoth beetle. Metal flew every which way.

It didn't take long for the construction to collapse to its watery grave, and Megalon thrashed about. Little did he know that a few hundred feet below the surface, an opponent was creeping up for an attack.

"Full speed ahead," Captain Jinguji ordered. The Atragon flew at incredible speed through the murky waters of the amoebagen canyon, up to the sunlight above where a daikaiju awaited. The captain lowered his hat. "You're mine."

Megalon's antennae twitched. Like a sonar he picked up something very large moving to the surface. Just as the Atragon was exploding out of the water, Megalon took to the sky.

"Hit the thrusters!" Captain Jinguji yelled. "We're taking flight!"

The Atragon stayed right behind Megalon, it's pointed nose about to make contact.

"Your drill against mine," Jinguji said.

Megalon shrieked as the drill nose tore apart his wings and back, sending him crashing to the ocean. Everyone aboard the Atragon shouted with victory.

"Hold on, boys," Jinguji said, steering the wheel. "We're not out of the woods just yet."

The Atragon turned, and from out of its sides fired several heat-seeking rockets. The water exploded as the missiles dived. From below, Megalon shrieked. The missiles met their mark.

Megalon thrashed about, yellow blood seeping into the water around him. In a desperate attempt to survive, Megalon dove to the blue glowing canyon below. As Gigan had instructed him, he began drilling and hacking away at the precious amoebagen. He inhaled some, and simply left a broken pile untouched. As he witnessed the awesome power, his wounds began to heal at an alarming rate. The muscles in his arms and legs bulged and flexed, the horn on his head sparked and fried the sea life around him. He looked up to the surface with menacing eyes.

The Atragon hovered, waiting for the next attack. Just then there came a flash of light, and the entire crew was blinded. Jinguji had not been looking, and when he turned he saw a giant hovering crystal. It was Arogod.

Arogod swung his crystal arms at the battleship, tearing away at it. Jinguji took evasive action and took to the water. Megalon came back to the surface in time to attack the ship. Pinned between the two monsters, Jinguji was left with one option.

"Fire central maser cannon!"

A bright green beam flew out and struck Megalon head-on, knocking the beast out of the way. The Atragon zipped into the water and out of sight, retreating to Japan.

Megalon, stunned from the hit, floated to the surface. Arogod hovered down into the water, down into the vast canyon. Piece by piece it collected the amoebagen Megalon had broken up and stored it inside its body. After a good heap was gathered, Arogod returned to Megalon and reached out to him. As they met, their bodies glowed, and within seconds Megalon was brought back to consciousness.

As he watched with horror, Frank thought to himself that the monsters must be conversing. He, as well as others, had somehow survived the attack and had made it to a small lifeboat. The workers paddled frantically, Frank hushed their cries.

"They'll hear us!" he whispered.

Megalon heard a squeaking noise below, and saw a tiny little ant of a boat floating along. He playfully swatted it, and it sank quickly to the deep blue below. He turned back to Arogod. The crystal monster held out an arm, which Megalon touched. There was a flash of light, and the monsters were gone, leaving nothing but death in the cold Atlantic waters.

**(Tokyo, Japan: 8:32 pm: December 21st, 1999)**

On most nights, the Tokyo skyline would be covered in an array of neon glow from billboards and buildings. But, in this part of the city, no lights were present. This was a stingy part of town. Shota, Yumi, Sho and Kazuto walked close to one another.

Sho turned his head to Yumi. "So it's true, then."

"Yes, its effects are only a benefit for daikaiju."

"That's what Thorne told us," Sho said to Kazuto.

"Who?"

"A man working with an activist group called _'G' _to stop the use of amoebagen. With you two, we have eye-witnesses to back up our case."

"What's your case?" Shota asked as they turned the corner to an even darker street.

"The U.N. is funding to drill in the Atlantic. We're trying to stop it," Kazuto said. "If we don't, I'm afraid GDF will continue using amoebagen for their weapons unit."

"Oh, and Miki's tracking Godzilla as we speak."

"We know. We spoke with her today, and we need her to track Gigan as well. Moguera II is still under repairs, and you never know where the 'terrifying trio' may strike next."

"Is that what they're calling them? I heard the diamond one attacked an oil rig yesterday."

Sho shook his head. "That was one of the U.N.'s drilling rigs. The Atragon came back with sad news. Megalon is assisting the monsters, digging up amoebagen across the ocean floor."

Yumi gasped. "Is that what this is all about? Gigan and the others have been looking for amoebagen?"

Sho and Kazuto both nodded gravely. "Yes. We now see how serious the situation really is. The more they gather, the stronger they become."

"What do we do?"

"What _can _we do? Other than wait..."

**(Saegusa household: 9:11 pm: December 21st, 1999)**

Miki closed the sliding door to her back porch and sipped her hot tea. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her, and plopped on the couch. The T.V. gave a soft glow to the living room. Her telephone rang. Making her way to the kitchen, something caught her eye near the bathroom. Ignoring it, she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

There was a clicking noise on the other line, followed by a low guttural sound.

"Who is this?"

Somebody sounded like they were choking on the other line. "The...The new age-" and the line disconnected.

There was a crash in the bathroom. Miki had sensed the presence a long time ago, though. She had been prepared.

"I-I know you're there," she called out, bringing the gun up to her waist. "I always knew. You were all there. Waiting. Watching."

She maneuvered toward the bathroom door, her hand shaking. She was picking up thoughts from the stranger, sensing what their desires were.

"I can help you. I can find Godzilla. But first..." She clicked the gun. "You have to trust me."

She stood there, waiting. The bathroom door didn't budge. The more time went by, the faster her heart pounded. She bit her lower lip.

"I'm coming in. One...Two..."

**(Tokyo, Japan: 9:15 pm)**

"Gigan and the others must be stopped at all costs," Kazuto said. "For now, we'll have to use our weapons and Miki can use hers."

The four shook hands, and parted.

Sho turned to Shota and Yumi. "Don't stay out too late. This place gets creepy at night."

They nodded, and continued walking. Shota rubbed his arms to keep warm. As if by instinct, he reached out to hold Yumi's hand. He stopped himself. Deep down, he knew he still loved her. Nothing would change that.

"Yumi," he said. "Do you remember when we first boarded the Atragon?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Shota stopped. Yumi turned around. His mouth was open, but he wasn't looking at her. "What? I said I didn't want to..." Yumi noticed fear in Shota's eyes, and she followed his gaze.

A couple yards ahead, next to an alleyway, a man was hunched over another man. It was too dark to tell, but it almost looked like the man leaning over was throwing up. There was the sound of gagging and crunching. The man on the ground convulsed, then went limp.

Yumi walked back to Shota, holding his hand. To their left, a street light came on. Below it was a very pale man in a suit. His bony fingers removed the sunglasses to reveal large black eyes. He smiled.

"Shota, we need to get out of here," Yumi said.

**(Saegusa household: 9:16 pm)**

The bathroom door clicked and unlocked. Slowly, it began to open. A nasty, brown hand with large black claws held the door knob. Miki screamed, and fired.

The thing squealed and recoiled into the bathroom. She bolted down the hall and past the living room. As she reached the front door, she could hear her pursuer catching up.

Frantically she tried the lock on the door, turning around to fire another shot. She hit the man-thing right in the face, and it writhed and squealed with pain as it knocked into a chair and fell. Though Miki had sensed a human presence, this thing was not human at all. It was tall and lanky, brown and scaly. It had large talons where the feet should be, and its stomach supported little arms that dangled and clawed the air. Whatever it was, Miki thought, it must be from hell.

She tried the door again, and got it open. She ran as fast she could down the front steps to the driveway, and got into her car. As she started the engine, she looked up to the open door of her house. The lights were on, and no sign of the demon. She pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street.

**(Tokyo, Japan: 9:19)**

They began walking the other way, turning onto another street. This one had no street lights, and they could barely see twenty feet in front of them. Laughter and the shuffling of feet could be heard from both sides, and it drew closer. Yumi thought if she held up a match or a flashlight there would be a pale face with black eyes breathing down her neck.

Shota struggled with something in the darkness, and Yumi screamed. Something was overpowering him, dragging him down the sidewalk. Yumi ran after him.

"No!" Shota screamed. "Run!"

Yumi pulled out a can of mace and sprayed it furiously. The attacker made a high-pitch squeal and disappeared. She leaned down to Shota, rubbing his face and arms, making sure he was alive and alright.

"I love you," Yumi panted.

Shota was about to kiss her, but looked up and pointed to the sky.

Yumi looked up, and against the moonlight she could see the outline of a large, gangly figure. It leaned over the side of a building, and hissed. Then it leapt down onto Yumi. She was knocked to the ground, and her attacker pinned her down. For a split second she saw the face, and it was a face she'd never forget. It was the pale man, but his eyes were exploding out of his skull. His teeth fell out like loose dentures and a pair of brown mandibles crawled out, snapping at her. The thing let out a terrible scream. Shota was on top of the thing, punching and kicking. The thing threw Shota into a nearby wall. As Yumi struggled to fight back, a clawed hand was brought to her face, and a gas was sprayed down her throat. She grew faint, and closed her eyes.

**(Outside Tokyo: 9:21 pm)**

As she left her neighborhood, Miki let out a sigh of relief. She let her foot off the gas a little. Whether that demon in her house was dead or not, she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get as far away as possible.

Trying to calm her nerves, she turned on the radio. Tapping her hands to the song and bobbing her head, she entered a two-lane road and slowed to a stop at a red traffic light.

She couldn't help but think back to what it was thinking. In her mind, she read the thoughts about Godzilla, about a "new age" and the monsters that would tear the world apart. She thought of a deep, dark place far from human eyes where this demon came from. It was all too much.

To her left was a couple in a car. They looked to her, and smiled. She smiled back. Then the girl in the passenger seat looked back at Yumi, then to her backseat. Her eyes grew wide with fear. Miki watched her expressions of horror. She slowly looked up to the rearview mirror, and in the backseat she saw it.

The demon reached around and covered her face, and she passed out.

**(Greenland: 7:56 am: December 25th, 1999)**

The sun shone brightly on Christmas Day, and the ice fields glistened and sparkled in the sun's radiance. All was still and quiet, except for the edge of the ice fields. Not far from where Jyarumu had broken free of his imprisonment, another monster, shimmering in cyan and silver scales, was tearing apart the blue ice.

Gigan screeched, hacking away at the ice with his scythe arms. He fired a tiny red laser from his eye and cut out a sliver of ice which he held up to his face. He swallowed the ice block, and his body shivered. He roared, and continued tearing apart the ice.

A news team crouched low and ran over to the water's edge for a better view. The camera was aimed right at Gigan, then panned out to a news reporter.

"This has not been a pleasant holiday morning for the people of Greenland. Just an hour ago, Gigan arrived to the ice fields and has been at this ever since. The 'terrifying trio' continues its rampage on the world, having just destroyed Queensland, Australia and several oil rigs scattered across the Atlantic. What he's doing here, we're not quite sure. Military troops have been ordered to advance- Oh wait! We're just getting word that something else is happening just a few miles away. Another monster has appeared!"

Gigan smacked at the ground, shattering the frozen amoebagen into little boulders. He began gathering the rocks in his arms, pulling them close. As he did this, a faint roar could be heard in the distance. It wasn't the tiny screams of humans as they ran for their lives. Nor was it the sound of giant robots with whirring gadgets. This sound was alien, something new. Whatever it was, it was _big._

The ground trembled, the ice cracked. Gigan turned around to face his opponent.

The giant beast raised its head to the sky and let out a mighty roar that the human race was all too familiar with. Its tail whipped about, its body swayed from side to side. After the roar died down, echoing out across the sea, the beast leaned forward and growled. Its gaze shook Gigan to the metal and bone. Nothing had ever stared at him like this before. There was a sense of pride, of power in this great creature. And at that moment, Gigan knew. He had met _him._ The King of the Monsters.

Godzilla lifted his foot, and brought it down. The ground shook, and the vibration threw Gigan off his feet. He caught his balance with his hooked tail. As he got to his feet, a bright blue ray of atomic power was heading his way. He leaped to the left, and the ray hit the ice pile, shattering it and melting all the amoebagen into a fine mist. Gigan screeched at his loss. He ran into the mist, inhaling the amoebagen. Switching his vision, Gigan focused his eye on Godzilla. The weak points were glowing a soft pink. There were pink spots on his sides, and a large one covering a circular scar on his chest.

As Godzilla's dorsal fins sparked, a red laser shot out from the mist and hit Godzilla square in the chest. He screamed with pain and fell to the ground. From out of the mist stepped Gigan, clashing his scythes together. He flew at Godzilla with incredible speed, getting ready to slice him apart.

Godzilla rolled out of the way, and Gigan flew upward. He dove back down, and Godzilla fired another atomic ray. Gigan held up his arms to shield himself, but to no avail. The ray burned past them and hit Gigan's face. He took a crash landing into the ice.

Both monsters stood up. Godzilla was bleeding from the chest, and half of Gigan's face had been burned off. Underneath the scaly skin, there was black metal. Gigan screeched again. His battle-cry trembled with fear and uncertainty. Godzilla's, however, was confident and deep.

The monsters charged. When they hit, the impact sent a shockwave for nearly a mile. The news team was thrown off their feet. Claws and feet, scythes and teeth, the monsters wrestled ever closer to the edge of the ice field.

Gigan fired his laser, which hit Godzilla in the neck. Then he pawed the air with his scythes, but Godzilla ducked. The scythe cut through Godzilla's dorsal fins like butter. He swiped again, but missed. Again and again, Godzilla retreated as he was being attacked by a weapon even he couldn't stop.

The buzz saw on Gigan's belly began to whir and spin. He approached, arms extended. Hooking Godzilla by his sides, he pulled him in. Godzilla let out a cry of pain as the scythes sank deep. The buzz saw tore into Godzilla's stomach. Gigan watched intently as his predator became the prey. Then, a light began to form in Godzilla's throat. Gigan cocked his head.

An atomic ray burst forth, taking all the skin from Gigan's face. The ray continued to beat down, and Godzilla threw off his cyborg foe. Gigan stepped back to the cliff of ice. Bit by bit his skin was burned away to reveal metal underneath. Sparks flew and flames burst here and there. Gigan's scythe arms fell to his sides.

As Godzilla's ray died down, he watched Gigan stand motionless. He lifted his tail and spun around, smacking Gigan in the face and sending him over the cliff's edge. Gigan slowly sank underneath the waves as Godzilla roared once again.

The King of the Monsters stomped away from the battleground. The fight had melted most of the ice, causing a waterfall that cascaded over the edge of the cliff. Blue ice broke away and sank into the bubbling water where Gigan had fallen....

COMING UP NEXT: Chapter 7!!


	8. Chapter 7 Y2K Part I

NOTE: This chapter was long, so i broke it into two parts. Epic, with surprise twists and deaths of characters both human and daikaiju! Hope those of you who have read all of this story so far (or have not) will enjoy the climactic finale of the big G Jr's all-out monster brawl.

BPM

* * *

**Chapter 7** - Y2K

**(???????: ??:?? : December 31st, 1999)**

Kouta groaned. He opened his eyes a bit. Hazy. Everything was hazy. He blinked again, trying his best to see things clearly. He was in a room. It looked awfully familiar...

He looked down. He was sitting in a chair. His arms were behind his back. Tied! Coming to this realization he went wild, thrashing about in his seat.

"HEEEELLLLLLP!" he screamed. His breathing slowed. Silence.

There was the sound of static. Then a hissing sound, and a voice. The voice sounded familiar, something that chilled him to the bone.

"Kouta...."

He turned his head to the left, to the right, up and down. He couldn't find the source of the sound. "Wh-who is this?"

"You do not know me, but I know you. I've been watching you."

"Where am I?"

"The room you are in may look familiar."

Kouta looked around. His eyes grew wide. This was _his_ room. His apartment. Suddenly the television came on. It flashed images of Gigan, Shiigan and Arogod laying waste to the world.

The voice came again. "Australia. Mexico. Russia. India. You humans take pieces of land and stick a flag on it like a stamp and say 'This is _our_ land.' Greed blinds you."

Kouta watched the television as city after city was demolished. It didn't look like a normal monster attack, however. It looked as if the monsters were searching for something.

The T.V. switched stations, and now the news was talking about missing scientists from GDF in Tokyo, and a missing college student by the name of Eric Hutchinson from Yale.

"Do you see your name up there, Kouta?" the mysterious voice said. "Why not? Because these humans, these _people_, are considered important to society. You are nothing but a bartender. Your existence is unnecessary."

"That's not true!" Kouta hissed through his teeth.

There was a chuckle that echoed through the room. "You humans. You are all the same. Every one of you thinks there is a special place for you, but there is nothing. Only death follows what life you lead, so why bother? You will be forgotten anyway. Everyone will be forgotten, just like you."

Kouta cried out for help again, kicking and screaming.

"Do you know who I am now, Kouta? Do you recognize my voice?" Kouta heard the door creak open. Somebody was stepping into the room. "If you don't recognize my voice...perhaps you will recognize my face."

A white face emerged from out of the darkness. It had a wide grin and large, black eyes.

Kouta thought he might go crazy. "You. You!"

"Yes. Me." It was the pale man. He disappeared back into the shadows, laughing.

Kouta kicked furiously, and suddenly found his hands free. He sat up. The voice came again.

"Notice anything different? Out of the ordinary?"

Kouta looked around, he walked around. He walked pass the couch and television, over to a door to the bathroom. He could hear crunching under his feet. As he stood still, he listened. There came the sound of hissing from all sides of the room. Hissing and scurrying. That's when he noticed the walls were moving. The carpet was moving under his feet. No, it wasn't carpet.

Cockroaches. Millions of them. They crawled up his legs and over the furniture.

"You humans. You go about your day with your mindless concerns. Not aware of the world around you. Things live, thrive, right beneath your feet. They are insignificant to you. But, have you ever thought...you might be as insignificant?"

Kouta began stepping on all the cockroaches, wiping them off and smashing them to bits.

"Yes! That's it! That is what you will become when midnight strikes."

Kouta froze. "What did you say?"

There was a muffled sound. Somebody crying out for help? It was coming from the bathroom right in front of Kouta. With all his might and courage, he opened the door. Tied to the toilet was a young man, gagged. Cockroaches covered the bathroom, crawling all over the poor boy.

Kouta untied him, ungagged him. "Are you okay? What's your name?"

"Eric. Please, we have to get out of here before they come back."  
"Who? Who's coming?"

Eric looked past Kouta, his eyes wide with fear. Kouta looked behind him. The pale man stood in the doorway, smiling.

"Come," he said as two men followed in, grabbing Kouta and Eric. "It is almost time."

"For what?" Kouta asked.

"The new age."

After a long walk down a corridor, Kouta, Eric, the pale man and the other two men all walk into a large office room with a view of the city. It was dark outside.

"You can see all of Tokyo from here," the pale man said.

A man and two girls were tied up in a corner of the room.

The pale man frowned. "Oh yes. Untie those things as well."

The two men walked over, untying them and throwing them in the pile with Kouta and Eric.

"Hi," Kouta said under his breath.

The man nodded. "Hey. Shota."  
"Nice to meet you, Shota."

The pale man yelled. "Silence!"

The room fell silent. The pale man turned to look out on the city. He sighed. "Earth. Look at it. Run by savages who call themselves civilized." He turned back to the group. "You have all been held captive for what you know. That, or we are suspicious of you. Like you, Kouta. You felt fear, and you could not be trusted. That is why Sato had to take you here."

The neighbor who called himself Sato walked in, grinning at Kouta. "Those humans were delicious."

Kouta cringed.

"And you, Eric. You and that obese elder companion of yours came to this side of the world looking to save the human race. You wanted to help Godzilla. And that makes you a great threat."

he pale man walked to the other three. "Shota. Yumi. If only we could catch your other two friends from Global Defense Force we could have you all. Trying to stop Gigan and the others. Ha. Foolish."

"And you," he said, leaning down to the second girl. "Miki Saegusa. Oh how I hate you."

He sat up, walking to the glass wall to look out on the city again. "You are all here to witness the new age. The new millenium. This 'holiday' of yours will be a sort of holiday for our race as well."

He turned back to them. Dark shadows played across his face as he spoke. "Since the dawn of time, we have been on this planet. We grew, we thrived, we ruled. Our dominance over this world lasted until the end of the dinosaurs, and the dawn of man. We watched you humans grow and evolve. There was no other way. We were not strong like you. We tried to make peace, but when you invented the spear, the bow and arrow, _fire_... We knew it was too late. Your savage ways were a threat to our race. And so, we hid. Underground we remained, for thousands of years, watching our world being taken as yours."

The pale man grinned his wide teeth as two brown mandibles came out the sides of his cheeks. "But that doesn't matter now. Come this time next year, the entire human race will be gone. With Gigan and the others, the apocalypse will come. A stronger race, an ancient one, will dominate Earth once again."

There was a flash of light, then the sound of explosions. Jets flew over the building, making it shake.

The pale man's sunglasses fell off, revealing his black eyes. His hat fell down, and two antennae came out. He unbuttoned his shirt, and two small insect arms clawed at the air. His legs twitched and grew. The pale face began to crack and flake. He smiled. "They are here."

**(Tokyo, Japan: 11:26 pm: December 31st, 1999)**

Within a heartbeat, the city of Tokyo blazed with fury as the two daikaiju set ground. The military had been waiting for an impending attack, and answered the call with air force and troops by land and sea. From all corners of the city, the military had the daikaiju pinned. What came next was an onslaught to remember for decades on end.

"Hold your fire," shouted a lieutenant from the ground force. Tanks and maser cannons had their barrels aimed at the spot where the daikaiju had appeared. A burning building began to collapse, but no sign of movement just yet.

All of a sudden, something massive shot up from the ground, disappearing into the clouds.

"What the hell was that?!" a soldier cried.

A few seconds later, the clouds parted and the thing came back to Earth with a thundering crash. Buildings crumbled, tanks were flipped over. An earthquake rocked Tokyo off its feet as the daikaiju lifted its head and roared.

"It's Shiigan!" shouted the Lieutenant. "Fire at will!"

An array of bullets streamed the night sky and hit dead-on. Shiigan responded with a sonic screech that brought missiles down and sent ground troops hurling through the air. She stomped a tank out, smashed her horn into a building and slashed at a nearby chopper with her scythe fingers.

From the coast, a battleship fired. Shiigan leaped to dodge the attack, and came smashing down on top of a skyscraper.

A series of fighter jets flew in on all sides, sending missiles into the building and into Shiigan. As the missiles grew closer, Shiigan suddenly disappeared. The missiles hit each other, creating a giant explosion that took down the building.

"Where'd it go?" a pilot called out.

Shiigan reappeared right behind the pilot.

"She can teleport!" he cried.

Shiigan hovered around the jets. She swiped at them, bit at them. One by one she took them out, then landed.

The battleship tried again, firing their cannons at the monstrous mantis. Shiigan turned just in time to see a cannon headed her way. Before she could teleport, the missile exploded right before her eyes. Then the battleship lit up as a red laser cut through the ship's hull. It exploded in a burst of flames, and slowly sank.

Another daikaiju called out, flying across the night sky.

"It...It can't be," a pilot said as the flying cyborg neared the back of the jet.

With one slice, the jet was cut in two. The cyborg landed in the heart of the city, spinning around in circles and cutting down the nearby buildings with its scythe arms. After the smoke cleared, it roared. Gigan was alive.

Gigan appeared much different without his cyan scale-covered hide. All that remained was a metallic covering that gave him the appearance of a black medieval knight. He hacked at the jets overhead, stomped the troops scurrying below, and fired his laser at everything that moved.

Shiigan joined him, leaping to his side. They turned back to back, taking on enemies from all around. Together, these two were unstoppable. No missile touched them, and no man got out alive. It was a bloodbath as the city was demolished, torn apart by scythe-wielding creatures from some strange and distant place.

The battleships fired from the sea. Shiigan disappeared, and Gigan flew head-on. Using his laser and scythes, he ripped the ships to shreds. One scythe arm opened up, revealing a cannon. The cannon glowed, then fired several small, glowing purple and green orbs. The orbs spread across the sea like shotgun fire, hitting every ship in the bay, and exploded everything they touched. In just under a minute, Gigan had turned the entire fleet into scrap metal.

He returned to land. Shiigan appeared next to him. They stood for a moment, waiting for more. Nothing came. The daikaiju seemed to relax. Shiigan slowly approached Gigan, nuzzling her head on him. Gigan responded with a cooing sound.

He looked at Shiigan. His mantis-like mate seemed primitive to him. There was something more organic about her, something more animalistic. Like a person talking to their pet, Gigan struggled to communicate but got no more of a reply than a cuddle of affection.

Then Gigan tried something new. He slowly grazed his scythe arm across Shiigan. She drew closer, and Gigan's chest opened up and fired grappling cables. The cables wrapped around Shiigan and she held on. Gigan flew upward, and they soared over the city and into the night sky. Together, the two daikaiju danced along the starry night, spiraling and swooping like fish in the sea.

Shiigan let out a squeak of uncertainty, possibly fear. Gigan answered with reassurance, holding his mate close as they continued their moonlight serenade.

Not far away, Shota, Yumi, Miki, Kouta and Eric watched the dazzling display. The pale man, his thugs, and Sato were chatting amongst each other from the corner of the room in some strange language of clicking noises and hissing.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Shota whispered.

Kouta turned to him. "What?"

"In all my years of kaiju study, I never dreamt that these..._monsters_ would be able to feel this way. Emotions. Thoughts. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Gigan wasn't a kaiju at all."

Yumi looked to Shota. She stared at him, thinking about him. Thinking about everything. His passion for his work shone brighter than any fire in the city. That's when she remembered why she had loved him.

Kouta smirked. "They're monsters, alright. Tearing apart the world. If that 'bug man' over there is right, they'll destroy the human race. How the hell can you feel sympathy for them?"

"It's not sympathy. It's empathy. Wherever they came from, it's just nice to know that something out there can be as full of life as us."

"Shota..." Yumi said again.

Shota noticed her looking at him. Without words, they knew what came next. Like the fateful day they first kissed on the rooftop, when the world was falling down around them, they kissed once again.

But it didn't last. Yumi screamed as she was dragged back by her hair. A thug had hold of her.

"You see?" said the pale man. "_This_ is it! This is what makes you weak. Your civilization cannot rule with things like 'emotion' getting in the way. It makes you useless. Inefficient. While you were busy with the things you call 'art,' 'faith,' 'hope,' 'love,' we were beneath your feet planning-

"You grew a brain, but we grew a heart," Shota said. "Even if you feel pain, you don't feel sorrow or fear. Big or small, a bug is a bug. You're no exception."

The pale man stood there, staring. His chest arms twitched. "I do not understand. How can you be so selfish? Look what your blindness has done. You fight over trivial things. This thing called 'religion' has caused wars among you. You kill yourselves, and for what?..."

Kouta felt his heart pounding as the pale man droned on. What was Shota doing? He should know that arguing with these things was getting them nowhere.

The girl named Miki had her eyes closed. Her eyes moved around under the lids. Kouta didn't understand, but then Yumi looked to him and worded "Shh." Whatever it was they were doing, Shota was trying to distract them.

In the recesses of her mind, Miki could hear the faint call. She had found them, and they were coming. Lost in the darkness, she found the light, and saw a deep-blue ocean. Two massive forms swam along, answering her.

"Please. Come to me," she whispered.

The pale man whipped his head around. "What is she doing?" He approached her, leaning his ugly cracked face to hers. Grabbing her by the face, he spoke again. "What is this?"

Miki opened her eyes. "I was calling for him."

"Who?"

"Baby."

A faint roar echoed throughout the city. The pale man and the others cocked their heads up, alert. A small tremor shook the building. The pale man looked over to his glass of sugar water and watched it ripple. He looked back to Miki.

"What did you do?" he said.

* * *

Gigan sensed a large mass moving to shore. He quickly landed, releasing Shiigan from his grip. Shiigan felt it too, the tremors of something approaching them. Something _big._

Turning around, Gigan saw an old foe. The gigantic mecha on wheels rolled into the city, fully repaired. It was the Moguera II, which came to a stop not far from the two daikaiju. Then it sat there, waiting for something.

Gigan slowly opened one of his scythe arms, preparing to fire his orb cannon. Shiigan made a squeaking noise, and Gigan turned his head. From the burning sea of broken ships, something let out a bellow. A monster was approaching. No, two monsters. The ground shook as they stomped through the water. They moved slowly, creeping onto shore. He couldn't believe his eye.

Godzilla's roar was loud and deep enough to even make Shiigan cower in fear. Following right behind him was Anguirus, his ancestral saurian cousin. He was nearly as big as Godzilla, having grown from the Amoebagen he absorbed over the last month. His spikes were large and twisted, his muscles thick, his tail heavier. Underneath the skin of his forearms, there bulged large tusk-shaped bones ready to lash out. Anguirus snarled at the two daikaiju ahead. He took Godzilla's side, and they readied themselves for battle.

Gigan and Shiigan were cornered from both sides. There was a flash of light, and Arogod appeared. He began pulling amoebagen out of his body and feeding it to Gigan. As soon as he saw the situation, he froze.

* * *

From the tower she was being held captive, Miki smiled. "Looks like the 'terrifying trio' has some competition."

"This is how the new age will begin," the pale man said. "So be it."

* * *

Chapter 7 Part II is also up!


	9. Chapter 7 Y2K Part II

**Chapter 7** - "Y2K" Part II

* * *

Moguera II started the battle, firing his four maser cannons directly at Gigan. Arogod turned and started hovering at Moguera II, when a large atomic ray smacked him right in the back. The force sent him to the ground, but the crystal kaiju absorbed the beam. He hovered again, turned around, and fired the beam back at Godzilla.

Godzilla was caught off-guard, and was hit square in the chest. He went down. Anguirus rushed on all fours like a cheetah at Gigan and Shiigan. Gigan fired his orb cannon, but Anguirus dodged every attack. The city exploded around him as he charged, and he dived in the air, forming into a spinning spiked ball. He smashed into Gigan, sending him back.

Shiigan let out a cry in anger, leaping in the air. Anguirus turned his head, but she was nowhere to be found. That's when she came crashing back to Earth, landing right next to him. Anguirus fell, landing on his back. For a moment he was vulnerable.

Getting back up, Gigan prepared to cut Anguirus across his soft tummy, when another atomic ray flew out from the air. From behind, he was hit by maser cannons. Gigan took to the sky to save himself, leaving Shiigan and Anguirus to fight it out alone.

Moguera II fired its maser cannons at Arogod, but he only absorbed the attacks and sent them back. Great damage was being done to the mecha, until Godzilla came in and tackled Arogod to the ground. Godzilla sent out a nuclear pulse that shook the crystal beast, but he was soon thrown off. The two daikaiju faced each other, taunting one another.

Leaving Godzilla to deal with Arogod, Moguera II searched for Gigan, who was swooping down like a bat from the night sky. He fired his masers and they all hit Gigan straight in the face. The cyborg made a crash landing into some apartment complexes. Moguera II didn't give Gigan any time to recover, blasting away at the rubble.

Shiigan used her sonic screech on Anguirus, which caused his ears to bleed and his legs to go weak. He curled up in a ball for defense, and Shiigan began kicking him into nearby buildings. She slashed at his spiky carapace, but it did no damage. In anger, she kicked the saurian, and he rolled himself back at her. Just in time she teleported.

When Anguirus uncurled himself, he looked around. Shiigan was behind him. He faced her, growling. Shiigan began to glow and flash, like a bad reception on a TV channel. Then the strangest thing happened; she split in two! Where there was once one, there were now two Shiigans. Anguirus didn't know which move to make, which enemy to attack. They began to encircle him.

Arogod spun in the air, using his crystal arms to knock Godzilla to the ground. Godzilla used his tail to wrap around an arm and pull. Arogod was yanked into a building, and was down once again. Unfortunately, no matter how many times he went down Arogod was never critically damaged. As Arogod arose from the rubble, he glowed. Pulling some amoebagen out of his body, he hurled it at Godzilla. However, instead of giving strength like it did with so many others, Godzilla cried in pain. For unknown reasons, he seemed to be the only daikaiju hurt by the radiation. Arogod realized this, and began throwing more. Everywhere it hit, it burned. Godzilla went down.

Before another throw, Arogod felt several missiles pummel his back. He spun around to find the flying battleship Atragon coming his way.

"We meet again," Captain Jinguji said, tipping his cap. He pushed the wheel forward, and the Atragon advanced at high speed.

Moguera II rolled cautiously forward, firing a maser cannon here and there. It waited a moment, and suddenly a red laser shot out from the wreckage and hit Moguera II. The laser dug deep into the mecha, but didn't take it out. Swinging its upper body in a 180, it hit Gigan with its cannon arms and knocked him back down.

Gigan spun around, getting back up and slicing an arm off the mecha. He sliced again and sank deep into Moguera's chest plate. When he tried to pull loose, he found he was stuck. Moguera II took the chance to fire a maser cannon right next to Gigan's head. It knocked the daikaiju back, and he writhed on the ground.

Arogod spun around, but his arms missed as the Atragon dived underneath him and came back up on the other side.

"Captain Jinguji!" came a voice into the cockpit. "This is Kazuto and Sho from GDF Headquarters. We have to warn you, Arogod's body absorbs-

"I know I know," Jinguji said. "I don't plan on making the same mistake twice." He flipped a switch, and gave orders throughout the ship over a microphone. "This is the captain speaking. Hold fire on the central maser cannon. We're going into the belly of the beast."

The Atragon began to whirr, and the large drill on the front started spinning. Expecting a laser attack, Arogod did not feel threatened.

He should have.

At incredible speed the Atragon rammed into the crystal daikaiju. There was a loud crash, followed by the sound of fingernails on chalk amplified a hundred times. The drill grinded into Arogod, cracking his crystal form. The lights inside Arogod flashed wildly, and then went dull. The hovering crystal fell to the ground with a thunderous crash.

Godzilla, weak and weary, tried his best to get up. When he got to his feet, he saw the damaged Atragon hovering a few yards, then slowly settling onto a street. Sparks flew from the ship as it lay there. Beaten as it was, the crew on board was cheering with victory. Godzilla turned to Arogod, who lay cracked and motionless on a pile of debris.

Realizing the battle was won, he turned his attention to Gigan, who was locked in fierce battle with Moguera II. He fired an atomic ray, but Gigan was quick to spin around and shield himself with his scythe arm.

Then Gigan used a new attack. His buzz saw belly began to spin, and then shot right out of his stomach. A large circular buzz saw wheel danced along the ground and rolled at high speed for Godzilla. He dived out of the way as the saw danced by, slicing down buildings as it passed. When Godzilla got back up, the saw came back. It cut along his tail, across his side and up his spine. Godzilla shrieked in agony and fell.

While this was going on, Gigan remained motionless and awaited the return of his buzz saw. Moguera II took the chance to power up the central belly cannon, which sucked in the air around it and was glowing bluish-white. Gigan's tail was quick, reaching up and grabbing onto the belly cannon. It squeezed, and sparks flew. He attacked both Moguera II and Godzilla.

Meanwhile, Anguirus was being taunted and harassed by two Shiigans. He turned to the left, and scythe fingers slashed his face. He turned to his right, and a horn stabbed as his side. One of these was a decoy, a distraction. The question was, which Shiigan to attack? He focused his attention on one. Crouching down below the buildings, he waited for his Shiigan to approached. When it did, he leaped in the air and stretched out his forearms. From under the skin, two large bone sickles protruded from the arms and sank into Shiigan. The daikaiju suddenly vanished, and Anguirus found himself now facing only one enemy. He turned to her, growling.

Gigan's buzz saw returned to his stomach, and he let go of Moguera II. He turned to see the mecha was immobilized. Satisfied, he turned back to -

Godzilla smashed into Gigan, taking them both down. He followed up with a series of punches and bites and a nuclear pulse. Gigan brought a scythe arm down, cutting into Godzilla's shoulder. Godzilla wailed, rolling off the cyborg. Gigan got back up.

As Godzilla stood up, he was nearly knocked back off his feet. The ground began to shake, and from right under him something exploded from the earth. Two large drills dug into Godzilla and sent him flying through the air. When he crashed, he wearily got up to find he was now facing two enemies. Megalon had joined the fight.

Godzilla roared, and Megalon roared back with just as much anger. It had been long since their last meeting in Russia, and Megalon was stronger now. He wanted revenge. Turning to Gigan, they both prepared themselves to fight, drills and scythes poised.

Godzilla's spikes and mouth began to glow. He fired an atomic ray, but missed as Gigan took to the sky and Megalon to the soil. Confused on which to fight, Godzilla simply stood there. Megalon burst from the ground, and Godzilla jumped out of the way. He smacked his tail at the beetle, but he wouldn't budge. Megalon smacked Godzilla with his drill hand, then sprayed a flammable spit all over the king. Godzilla suddenly burst into flames. Then Megalon's horn began to spark and flash as he rained bolts of lightning down.

Gigan landed, watching as Megalon handled the situation quite nicely. He opened his orb cannon and was about to fire.

An atomic ray burst from Godzilla's mouth, first hitting Megalon in the face then knocking Gigan back. Megalon covered his face and screeched. One of his eyes was taken out, but the other was still intact. He lunged forward, spinning his drill hands into Godzilla's chest. Godzilla screamed as the drill penetrated his chest scar, like so many enemies before him.

Anguirus jumped on top of Shiigan, knocking her down and biting her neck. She reacted by screeching in his face. Anguirus fell backward, his ears pouring out blood.

As he lay there shivering, Shiigan approached slowly. She was about to slash apart his stomach, when he looked up at her. The fire in his eyes surprised her, and he leaped back. He crouched, leaped, and extended his forearms. Without time to react, Shiigan watched as death came in the form of two large bone tusks that shot out like snake fangs.

Gigan got up and turned to see his mate, who stood motionless with Anguirus growling in her face. He then slid off her, pulling out a large tusk that had sunk deep into Shiigan's gut. Shiigan's body oozed a sickly yellow. She turned to Gigan, then fell. She did not get back up.

Godzilla looked Megalon right in his good eye, and sent off a nuclear pulse. It threw the beetle back momentarily. Godzilla charged, knocking Megalon into a skyscraper. He bit at Megalon's neck, and yellow blood ran down. Megalon spat at Godzilla's face, but missed and hit his dorsal fins instead.

Megalon took to the sky, but Godzilla wrapped his tail around the beetle's leg and pulled. He yanked Megalon back down. Then he marched over to Megalon, and began stomping on his back, crushing his wings. Megalon flipped over, and thrashed his horn at Godzilla. He stabbed with his drill arms, tearing holes in Godzilla's flesh. Bringing a foot up, Godzilla kicked Megalon in the face.

Godzilla looked up to see Moguera II coming back into the battlefield. With only three maser arms, he fired away at Megalon. With the maser beams and Godzilla's atomic ray, the mecha and monster worked together to bring down the beetle once and for all. The beams were tearing apart his wings, his stomach. In a last attempt to save himself, Megalon dived at Moguera II and smacked it with his drill arm. The armor was too tough for Megalon, and it chipped away a good chunk of his drill. He retreated to the ground in hopes of getting away, but his damaged drill prevented escape. Godzilla and Moguera II fired away, and their beams were too much for the beetle. His star-shaped horn brightened with intensity. With one last squeal, Megalon exploded into guts and pieces. He was no more. Godzilla roared.

Anguirus also roared with triumph over Shiigan, getting up on his hind legs and roaring to the heavens above. As he did so, something spun his way like a tornado. Almost in slow motion, Anguirus heard the sound and brought his head down, turning to see what it was-

Before he had time to see his attacker, the blow had been made. He didn't feel it. A scythe hand swept by - and through - Godzilla's ancestral saurian. Gigan stopped several hundred yards ahead. Anguirus' headless body went limp. The head danced in the air, then fell shortly after.

* * *

From the tower they all heard Godzilla's cry of mourning, followed by one of anger.

"He sounds tired," Sato the bug man said, giving a little smile.

The pale man nodded. "What do you think?" he asked, looking to Miki.

She wouldn't look up at him, not wanting to show tears in her eyes. She was sharing Godzilla's loss. Yumi crawled back to Shota, hugging him.

The pale man kneeled down to Miki. "Did you really think things wouldn't end like this? There are no happy endings."

He got back up and walked to Sato and the thugs. He spoke amongst them, pointing outside at Godzilla.

Not far away, the king of the monsters was losing a battle against Gigan, being knocked to the ground and hacked at. Blood stained Gigan's scythes. He fired his orb cannon at Moguera II and held the mecha back, while slicing Godzilla apart. There seemed to be no hope.

Kouta looked at Eric. "All I wanted to do was _some_thing. Anything." He chuckled. "I guess Ando was right. I'm one of those guys. Tied down to the soil. Born in my homeland, and I'll die in my homeland."

Eric cried softly to himself. "I'm sorry, Harper. I let you down."

"Who?"

"My professor. He died for a fight that I couldn't finish. Amoebagen is going to poison the human race, and Gigan is going to devour it all. He'll be unstoppable, even against Godzilla."

"Hey, kid. You didn't win the fight, but you still fought. That's what matters, right?"

Eric didn't say anything.

The huddled group of bug men gave quick glances to Kouta. Finally, the thugs came over and grabbed him by the arms.

"Hey. Hey what're you doing?!"

They lay him on a table. The pale man approached the others. "Let's see. We have two kaijuologists, a psychic, and an intelligent young boy from the glorious 'United States of America.' Then we have this." He pointed to Kouta, who lay squirming. "A _bartender_. Seeing how he is the most useless to us, we shall make him useful."

The two thugs and Sato opened their mouths. Their human teeth fell out, and in their place were large mandibles. They snapped at Kouta, leaning down to his flesh. Sato drooled with anticipation.

"W-wait!" Miki said.

They all stopped, turning their heads to her.

"Go on," the pale man urged her.

"Take me. It's me you want, isn't it? The biggest threat? I command Godzilla, and with me he will continue to fight. There will be no stopping him otherwise."

The others were shocked. Miki couldn't possibly be doing this. That's when Shota remembered their talk at Miki's house just a week or so ago. She had told him one of them would die on that night. _The future feels much emptier. As a matter of fact, I can't see past it._"No," Shota called out. "Wait-

"I know what I'm doing," Miki said. She looked Shota in the eyes, and without moving her lips she spoke, and he could hear it. _This is my last gift to Godzilla._The pale man grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the window. He reached into his coat and pulled out a large knife. Yumi buried her head against Shota. The others sat there in awe. Sato clapped gleefully, licking his lips.

"Do you see this city?" the pale man whispered in her ear. "This is your last look at it. The last thing you see will be the death of everything, including your _baby_."

"Spare me your nonsense and just do it," Miki said.

The pale man did as she asked, and buried the knife into her. The blade ran deep, and she felt it.

Suddenly, the city lit up before her very eyes, and Miki's world was spinning. She saw herself playing with her beloved father in the back yard at eight years old. Then she saw herself making love for the first time under a starry sky. Next was an image of her graduation, followed by a sunset she remembered from long ago that she shared with an old friend. Then she saw a giant egg, and it hatched into a baby Godzillasaurus. She remembered holding the frightened baby around her arms, its eyes glowing red. The baby grew and grew, and it was playing with its father like she had played with hers. Then there was an image of her baby dying by the hands of Destroyah, only to rise up again in the radioactive mist as an adult. Another image flashed, and she was on the edge of the cliff the night her baby swam away, after defeating Gunnhed, with the realization that father was always with him. Morning came, and it was the first moment Godzilla and Miki made real communication. She thanked him for saving the world, and he responded.

The images began to blur. As she entered a bright light through a dark tunnel, Miki felt sublime bliss. She gave Godzilla one more message. _Goodbye, baby. I will see you again some day._ As she reached the end of the tunnel, she thought she could hear the faint familiar roar.

The pale man dropped Miki's body carelessly to the floor. He got up, wiping his shirt. "Ten minutes until new year."

* * *

Godzilla took beating after beating, feeling the blood and life leaving his body. His nuclear pulses were ineffective, and his atomic ray was running low. Then, like a deer caught in headlights, a message flashed into Godzilla's head. He heard the voice of his beloved mother, and then silence. Where there was once her presence, he felt nothing. Emptiness. The emptiness followed with a searing pain. He felt it all, just as Miki had. The pain, the suffering, the loss. That's when he knew, she was never coming back.

In all his short years on this earth, Godzilla had felt many strange things. He experienced fear, then anger, then purpose. Now he knew what sorrow felt like. For the first time, Godzilla's eyes welled with tears. He cried out the loudest roar he could manage. To this day, some say it could be heard all the way to China and India. Over more than a quarter of the world, people heard Godzilla's cry.

Gigan felt it harder than anyone, and it rattled his entire body. He froze for a moment, trying to gather himself. When he looked back down at his victim, there was burning fire in his eyes. For the first time in Gigan's life, he was experiencing a new emotion as well. Fear.

Faster than Gigan could fly, Godzilla exploded from the ground and knocked Gigan into the air. He stood, roaring again. The anger that welled up inside the king was something no Godzilla had ever held before. It gave him strength beyond all capabilities. The amoebagen, the heavy scythe blows...it was all forgotten. Godzilla was ready to fight.

Gigan stood up, facing Godzilla. His buzz saw whirred as he taunted the king. One scythe opened up to an orb cannon, while the other scythe split into three scythes (two on top of the arm and one below, like large pincers). He snapped the pincers at Godzilla, but the king didn't back down. It was clear that nothing Gigan did was going to scare Godzilla, so he prepared to just give him all he had. His mate was dead, his partner Arogod was dead, and all he had left was vengeance flowing through his circuits and veins. If he were to die here, it didn't matter anymore.

* * *

"Everybody watch," the pale man said as he gazed out the window. "This is going to be quite a spectacle you won't want to miss."

Just then, the doors flew open. Everyone turned. Eric smiled at what he saw. There were three of them; a rather large white man in glasses, a thinner man with buzz cut hair, and a well-built African man with a moustache. One thing they all had in common; they wielded guns. _Big_ guns.

"Pest control," Thorne said. He fired his shotgun, and it hit one of the thugs in the stomach. The thug rolled around on the floor, tearing off his skin to reveal a nasty man-sized cockroach underneath. The insect sprang up, but was met with a spray of automatic firepower. The windows behind them shattered, and the thug fell out to his death.

Marcus fired his automatic. The second thug and Sato pulled out hand guns and hid behind the table.

The room was showered in bullets as Thorne kneeled down to free Eric. "You didn't think I'd forget you, did I?" Eric smiled.

Once he was loose, Eric untied Kouta the others. They followed Thorne and the thin man down the brightly lit hall, while Marcus laid heavy fire down on the others. As they ran, they heard scurrying feet behind them.

"Don't look back!" Thorne yelled. Kouta looked back, and saw a giant cockroach monster with a man's head crawling along the walls, snapping its mandibles at him hungrily. It was his neighbor, Sato.

Kouta tripped, and Sato gained distance. He leaped down and crept up to his prey.

"I always thought you'd be tasty," Sato said as he opened his nasty maw.

But as he was about to strike, Sato was torn apart in a shower of bullets. The bullet holes climbed along his stomach and up to his head, exploding it into a pale yellow ooze. The headless cockroach fell to the floor, twitching. Another shot, and another. Finally the cockroach went still.

A hand pulled Kouta up. He turned to his rescuer. It was the thin buzz-cut man. "Thank you," he panted.

The man reached his hand out. "Fillyp. Ukraine."

They shook hands. "Thanks."

"No time for chit chat," Fillyp said, firing down the hall. "We have to get out of here."

* * *

But wait, there's more. Chapter 8 coming up tomorrow!


	10. Chapter 8 Millennium

Ok it took awhile, but here it is. I wanted to do something a little different with these daikaiju, and *gasp* a surprise twist! :O

Hope you all enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 8** - "Millenium"

(Tokyo, Japan: Six minutes to millennium)

Outside the tower, the battle of the millennium had begun. Gigan raced forward, arms outstretched and ready to slash. Godzilla charged, and ducked as Gigan swung. He slid pass Gigan and turned around, firing an atomic ray into Gigan's back. The blow knocked Gigan down, but not for long. Gigan took to the skies. He fired his orb cannon, and an array of colorful green and purple orbs showered down. Everything exploded around Godzilla.

Amidst the chaos, Godzilla managed to pinpoint Gigan. He fired another ray, which struck Gigan. As he fell, Godzilla grabbed for his tail and spun Gigan in circles. He hurled Gigan, but he caught his balance. Gigan roared in defiance, smacking his scythes together.

* * *

Thorne led the way as he and the others searched for an exit. Not far ahead was an EXIT sign. He pointed, and the group followed a sharp turn. As they rounded the corner, there was a high-pitched squeal, followed by gunfire. Another bug man.

This one was rather large and black, crawling on all six legs. It's giant head supported to yellow eyes and large fang-like mandibles. Fillyp and Thorne shot at it, but it knocked Thorne into the nearby wall and lunged for Shota and Yumi. Fillyp fired his semi-automatic, and the beast was distracted monentarily.

Shota, Yumi and Kouta took the chance to run, but Eric was pulled back. He screamed for help as he was dragged down the hall and into an elevator shaft. There was no elevator, just a drop straight down into the abyss. When he was turned around, Eric saw his captor.

"Hello, boy," the pale man said. He was foaming at the mouth, which was nothing more than a black hole with several mandibles reaching out and snapping at Eric's face. He looked like a giant cockroach wearing a tattered white shirt. The pale human mask he wore was peeling off, revealing the ugly truth that lie underneath.

Eric looked over his shoulder at the bottomless pit.

Those hideous black eyes stared into Eric as he spoke. "Looks like a far drop. Are you scared? Is that fear I smell? Ha. It is the one thing that holds you back, that keeps you forever one step below us...

As he continued talking, Eric reached into his back pocket.

"For centuries you have been carelessly killing anything in your paths. Well, tonight it looks like the tables have turned. I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time."

Eric held tightly to something in his hand, something Thorne had given him just a few moments ago. "You're the one who killed Miki and set Godzilla on a rampage. Because of you, your plan is flawed. Godzilla will win tonight, and you'll all go back into hiding until we come for you. Believe me, we'll kill you all. This is _our_ world, not yours."

"How can you be so confident? Your race is pathetic." He pulled Eric close, breathing on him. The putrid smell of human flesh lingered. "You don't know what it means to survive."

"We don't want to survive," he said, pulling his hand out from behind him. "We want to live!"

The pale man screamed as Eric dug the taser into his face. For a moment he let go, and Eric tried to catch his balance without falling backward. He leapt back into the hallway, and turned around. The pale man lunged at him, and he jabbed the taser down his throat. The cockroach leader let out a hideous, bone-chilling wail of pain. He writhed and shook violently, then backed up to the open elevator door. His anger building inside him, Eric felt his own rampage.

"This one's for Harper." He ran forward and kicked the pale man into the elevator shaft. Down he fell into the darkness, as if sucked in by a black hole. Eric sighed, turning around to catch up with the group.

He heard a loud shriek coming from the elevator shaft. Turning around, Eric looked down. The pale man was crawling back up! Hurriedly, Eric did the only thing he could think to do.

He hit the down button.

There was a sound of grinding metal, then a snap as if something broke loose. The sound of something heavy grew louder, and just as the cockroach was reaching out to Eric, the elevator crashed down, smashing the bug and falling to the bottom of the building.

"Eric!" Thorne yelled from the end of the hall. Eric turned and began to run. He followed Thorne to the others, who waited for them down by the stairs exit. Marcus was there waiting for them.

"Are you okay?" Yumi asked, touching Eric's ripped shirt.

"I'm fine," he said. "Let's just get the hell out of here."

Thorne nodded. "Good idea. Marcus, lead the way."

Marcus kicked open the door to the stairs, and scanned the area for bugs. He motioned everyone to follow. First Shota, then Yumi and Kouta and Eric ran down the stairs, while Thorne and Fillyp took up the rear.

"Bugs below!" Marcus shouted, shooting several flights below. The group peered over to see several cockroach humanoids climbing the stairs and walls. Thorne and Fillyp leaned over, and the three began taking out the cockroaches one by one. Some stayed down, others got back up and kept climbing.

"If we make it out of this," Kouta said to no one in particular, "Let's all take a vacation."

* * *

(3 minutes to millennium)

Gigan fired his laser, trying to aim for Godzilla's eyes. Godzilla took cover behind a burning building. Gigan rushed forward, tearing the building down. When it fell, Godzilla was nowhere to be seen. Confused, Gigan scanned the area.

Behind him, Godzilla was about to fire another blast at Gigan in the back of the head. Gigan was quick though, and he spun around. Using his other scythe arm, he split it into his three-clawed pincer arm and grabbed hold of Godzilla around the waist. Squeezing, he sunk the blades deep into Godzilla, who roared with pain. With all the strength he could muster, Gigan lifted Godzilla above his head and threw him. He crashed to the ground, and struggled to get up. Gigan took the chance to fire his buzz saw, and the blade popped out. It spun along the ground toward Godzilla.

Godzilla saw the blade coming but didn't immediately get up. He waited. No fear remained in him. In its place, sadness ruled. And where there was sadness, there was anger. He looked up at Gigan, who was motionless. He made no other attempts to attack Godzilla while the buzz sped closer.

At the last minute, Godzilla got up. He dodged the buzz saw, and fired an atomic ray right into Gigan's open chest. The explosion was great, nearly splitting Gigan in two. He remained standing, though his torso looked like a mesh of wire, metal and blood.

Godzilla charged and threw himself into Gigan. He punched, he kicked, he bit down hard into the cyborg. The head was dislocated, and an arm fell off. The king had so much rage in him that he didn't stop until there was nothing left in front of him to fight. He was holding chunks of wiring. Godzilla dropped it. Gigan lay at his feet, dismantled. He looked to the sky, but this time he didn't roar.

Instead, he turned and marched toward the building where Miki had been held prisoner. Somehow he knew exactly where she was, and he reached his claws forward. He broke off part of the building, and scooped up the room where Miki was held. Then he lay her in a park several blocks from the building. His mother looked weak and frail compared to when he was born.

The sadness was replaced once again by anger, and Godzilla turned back to the building. His dorsal fins began to glow, and a great power was surging up from his throat.

* * *

"We're almost there!" Thorne shouted as he and the others ran down the stairs. "Don't stop running!"

From above and below, giant cockroach people hissed and clawed at the band of seven. All their attacks missed as the humans fled for their lives, trying to reach safety.

A tremor rocked the building and large chunks of cement fell from the top of the stairs. A few chunks took out some of the bug men, but the building continued to shake. Kouta, Fillyp and some others grabbed to the railing for support.

"No! We have to keep going!" Thorne shouted. "Just a few more flights!"

The violent quake shook some bug men off the walls and down to the huddled humans. Marcus and Fillyp shot at them, knocking the ugly beasts over the railing to the bottom floor.

"I'm so sorry for everything!" Yumi shouted, holding to Shota for dear life. "I don't want things to end like this."

"They won't," he said, pulling her to his face. He looked her in the eyes. "They won't."

They kissed again, and ran.

* * *

Godzilla fired his atomic ray, and the top half of the building was disintegrated. Slowly, the building started to collapse on itself. He looked down and noticed a tiny group of humans running out from the bottom. More curious than angry, he let them pass. For all he knew they were friends of Miki's.

Then a new sound came, a squeaking sound that filled the building. As it fell apart, he could see tiny brown specks buzzing about inside. One of the specks landed on Godzilla, and was crawling up his leg. Using his nuclear pulse, he fried it charcoal black. The roasted bug fell off his leg and down into the rubble, where dozens of the brown specks were scurrying.

Godzilla fired another ray, wiping out every last speck he could find.

A strange metallic sound came from not far away, and Godzilla turned his head. It was Moguera II, rolling along. It turned to Godzilla's direction and headed for him. With only a few football length's distance between them, Godzilla and Moguera II faced each other.

Moguera II was given orders, and opened its maser cannons. Its central cannon also opened up, glowing. Godzilla simply stood there, unsure of what would come next.

**(Global Defense Force Headquarters: 12:01 am: January 1st, 2000)**

"Stand by to attack," Sho said over the intercom. He sighed, rubbing his forehead. As much as he didn't want to, he knew there was no other choice. Like his father before him, Godzilla was getting out of control. He had to be stopped.

Kazuto gasped. "Sho. Come look at this."

Sho rushed over, pushing his reading glasses to up his nose. He took a piece of paper from Kazuto's hands. "What is this?"

"It's the message Arogod relayed across the globe. The team here has finally deciphered it, but..."

He looked to Kazuto. "But what?"

"Read it."

**(Tokyo, Japan: 12:04 am: January 1st, 2000)**

Godzilla sensed danger, and prepared for a battle. Moguera II was powering up all of its beam weapons, and in less than a minute the fireworks would begin again.

There came a strange sound that distracted Godzilla. He let his focus off the mecha, and listened carefully. Something large was stirring not far away. He looked out to where the Atragon and Arogod had fallen. Though it was hard to see, the crystal giant was...moving. It was actually moving! The more it twitched, the more it cracked. Suddenly the entire form cracked and began to fall apart. The crystal arms, the body, everything was breaking away and falling to dust on the street. Moguera II also turned, and they both watched as something unexplainable happened.

From out of the crystal kaiju, a gelatinous form floated. It quivered, tasting the night air. A tentacle rose from the broken fragments, then another. As it hovered above its former shell, the clouds above began to swirl, changing colors.

**(Global Defense Force Headquarters: 12:06 am: January 1st, 2000)**

Sho scanned over the message, reading aloud. "We come from another time, another place. We are different but the same. Rule must come, change be made. Power. We seek power of this rock you live on. The power must come to us, make us perfect. The one with all will be most powerful of all creations. No stopping. No dying. Only rule. Our rule. Forever."

He put the paper down, clearly shaken.

"And it's not Arogod," Kazuto said quietly.

"What?" Sho said.

"It's not Arogod. When they deciphered the message to our language they were reading it backwards."

Sho looked back at the paper. "Dogora?"

**(Tokyo, Japan: 12:06 am: January 1st, 2000)**

The sky lit up like the northern lights as this new enemy approached. Beautiful though it was, Godzilla felt threatened by this strange monster. It made no sound. It showed no signs of attacking. It merely floated like a ghost, like a jellyfish in the sea. It floated toward the two daikaiju.

Godzilla took a step back. Moguera II aimed its cannons. A soft melodic sound came from the floating kaiju, and it began to flash an assortment colors. Stretching out its limbs, it reached to the ground and brought up hordes of amoebagen. It pulled them from the crystal shell once called "Arogod," and from the battleship Atragon. Everywhere its tentacles touched, it absorbed the radiation and grew larger. In a few seconds, the monster nearly doubled in size.

* * *

"Oh my god," Thorne said as he and the others watched from a safe distance. "It's sucking up every last bit of amoebagen it ever collected. If it doesn't stop, it'll be the most powerful organism in the galaxy, possibly the universe."

"Is there anything we can do?" Kouta asked.

Thorne shook his head. "All we can do is pray to Godzilla."

* * *

The floating monster now took up a good portion of the sky, disappearing into the strange colorful clouds above. From out of the clouds, large transparent tentacles whipped about. After all the absorption, a new and more powerful enemy beyond anything Godzilla could've imagined was hovering before him. Dogora was born.

Godzilla looked to Moguera II. Somehow the mecha (or rather, those controlling the mecha) seemed to be in agreement with the king. GDF had bigger fish to fry. They aimed all weapons at Dogora.

They sat there a minute, and all was quiet. Godzilla breathed heavily. He was shaken by what lay ahead, but he thought back to his mother and regained his courage. Just like she stood up for him, he must stand up for himself. For the world. The very balance of life depended on it.

Moguera II made a sound, and the three maser cannons were glowing. Godzilla followed suit, and his dorsal fins sparked. Together, man and monster, they would fight as one against this new and mysterious threat.

They fired at the same time, and all beams hit the clouds and lit up the sky. Dogora's tentacles thrashed this way and that. One hit Moguera II and it fell on its side.

Godzilla fired another atomic ray, but it did no good. The clouds were glowing and flickering, and suddenly they swirled as Godzilla's beam was fired back at him. The king dodged the attack, but didn't dodge the tentacle. It wrapped around his chest and neck and squeezed. Godzilla sent off a nuclear pulse, but Dogora sent the attack right back through his tentacles. The shock burned Godzilla's skin, leaving a mark across his body. As the tentacles burned deeper, Godzilla smacked at the tentacle with his tail. It went right through it.

Not far away, something let out a mechanical roar. A large form flew by Godzilla and landed a couple hundred yards away. Godzilla couldn't believe it. It was Gigan. He watched as small little strings and wires spread out from his scythe claws and put back together his chest and stomach. He was self-repairing.

Gigan looked at Godzilla, then looked up at the clouds. He began speaking to Dogora, and Dogora quivered and glowed. Gigan was growing agitated. He reached out a scythe claw, as if asking for something. Dogora brought a tentacle down and smacked Gigan violently. Gigan was taken aback. He had been betrayed. Dogora had consumed all the amoebagen they'd collected, and he didn't plan on sharing.

Another tentacle came down, and another. Several tentacles wrapped around Godzilla and lifted him off the ground. He was slowly being taken into the clouds above. The clouds opened to him, and he closed his eyes.

"No!" Eric yelled, watching the king of the monsters being devoured by Dogora.

As he watched, Gigan stood frozen in his tracks. Something was whirring in his head. He was thinking. About the moments he'd shared with Shiigan for centuries, about the alliances he'd made and the battles he'd fought. For a moment time stood still. Gigan now realized he was alone. He took in the situation, and knew what came next. During his short stay on this planet, Gigan had discovered things about himself he thought he could never do. Tonight, he would discover one more thing. He had a choice.

Gigan raised his scythe arms, poising for battle. He let out a low hiss. Dogora paid him no attention. He crouched down, and shot himself into the air. At great speed he flew into the clouds and...

There it was. Dogora. Above the clouds he could see clearly, and Dogora was at least ten times Gigan's size. The jellylike mass quivered as it inserted the king of the monsters into its body. Gigan dove. He sliced his way across Dogora's body, firing his laser. Every now and then a tentacle came up to smack at Gigan, but they missed. He fired his orb cannon and showered Dogora in explosions of heat and radiation. The daikaiju only consumed the power, and began to chase after Gigan. In a hasty act, Gigan fired his buzz saw. The giant saw flew down and split right through Dogora. It traveled through his body and exited out the other side, splitting the jellyfish terror in two. As it did so, Godzilla was free to fall back to Earth.

Godzilla opened his eyes to find himself falling. Just before he hit the ground, something caught him and set him down on his feet. When he turned, he froze. Gigan made a chirping noise as Godzilla, then looked up at Dogora. Godzilla understood. For their own reasons, they had to put their personal problems aside. This battle would not be won otherwise. Dogora had split in two, and both halves were forming into whole daikaiju. Godzilla and Gigan looked up. Two Dogoras. Both big and menacing.

Gigan's belly buzzed as he clashed his scythes together. Godzilla's fins sparked and glowed. They were ready. This would be the battle that Earth would remember. _This_ was the battle of the millennium.

* * *

Chapter 9 is also up!


	11. Chapter 9 A Choice

The final epic battle!! Next is the Epilogue. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 9** - A Choice

Gigan turned to Godzilla and fired his grappling cables from the sides of his stomach. He pulled Godzilla close, and together they took to the air. They sped across the sky as the two Dogoras were right on their tails. Gigan turned around, unhooked his cables, and spun Godzilla around. Gigan hurled Godzilla into the air, and he skydived at one of the Dogoras. Next, he curled up and spun like Anguirus. The dorsal fins cut through Dogora, and together they fell from the sky. Gigan turned to the other Dogora and fired his grappling cables. The cables sunk into the gigantic gelatinous monster and Gigan pulled it down to join the others.

As they came down from the clouds, Gigan spun the Dogora into a building. Meanwhile, Godzilla was trying his best to fend off the other, which had split into another two. As they looked to each other, Godzilla and Gigan knew this wouldn't be easy. A Dogora latched onto Godzilla's back and began shocking and burning his skin. Gigan fired his laser but to no avail.

Gigan turned his head when he heard what sounded like a generator starting up. There came a bright white beam that shot across the city and hit the Dogora on Godzilla's back. Dogora turned a pale blue, ice forming over his body. In a matter of seconds, Dogora was frozen solid!

Godzilla used his nuclear pulse and Dogora shattered to pieces. He did not reform. Godzilla and Gigan turned to see who the attacker was. Another monster was returning to the battlefield. Moguera II.

* * *

"Of course," Shota said. "That would explain the crystal form it took. He used it as a suit to protect himself from the cold."

He turned to Yumi, but she was already on the phone. "Yes, Kazuto? Is Sho there with you?"

"Yes," Kazuto said on the other line. "We know. It seems Dogora has a weak point after all."

"Dogora?"

"No time to explain. All we know is the climate beam was put to good use."

"Well keep it up."

"We will, but we need to recharge. It may take a few minutes before we can fire again. If we don't make this next shot, well..."

"Right. Do what you can."

Yumi hung up, and Kazuto gave the order to fire the sub-zero cannon once more.

* * *

Dogora was now threatened by this newcomer made of metal. Three daikaiju closed in on the colossal amoebas. Though they could become many, they were the same. Realizing that the immediate threat was this man-made mecha on wheels, the Dogoras split apart again, then again. There were six in all. Two for each enemy. This monster was determined to win the fight, and wasn't about to let anyone or any_thing_ stand in its way. Not the king of the monsters, not his former partner Gigan, nor mankind. He challenged the gods to be greater than the gods, and now was his moment to prove his immortality. His power.

The battle began quickly as Dogoras floated about, dancing in the air. One swooped down to Moguera II and clung to its back, another clung to its front. They burned and shocked the daikaiju, hoping to cause a short-circuit.

Two more came down on Gigan and began strangling him. Afraid he would break them into smaller Dogoras, there was little the cyborg could do. His first instinct was to shake them off, so he took to the sky.

Godzilla was busy with the last two Dogoras. He swiped his tail and fired his ray at them, but they only absorbed his attacks and sent them back. Godzilla was being beaten by his own weapons. Trying something new, he picked up a piece of skyscraper and through it, hitting one of the amoebas and knocking them down. He roared with satisfaction.

Moguera II spun its top half around, trying to shake off the Dogoras. It was about to fire the sub-zero cannon, but if it did, there would be yet another delay before firing again. Godzilla and Moguera II found themselves outnumbered and close to beaten, but Gigan however...

High up in the atmosphere, Gigan soared with the Dogoras. They clung to him tightly, burning and searing his metal frame. As he gained altitude, Gigan sensed a massive drop in temperature. Learning from just moments before, Gigan took in his surroundings and devised a plan. He continued his ascent. The higher he flew to the stars, the more he heard the crackling of the amoeba monsters as they crystallized. His own body was forming ice over it, and unless he switched on his internal heat system his circuits would shutt down from the cold. It was risky, but Gigan was a risk-taker.

He flew up and out of the atmosphere. All was quiet. He spun in a circle rapidly, and managed to shake off the frozen Dogoras, which floated off into space. Gigan opened his orb cannon and fired. The frozen blobs exploded into space dust. Discovering this weakness, Gigan looked back to Earth. The big blue planet looked much smaller from up here. He descended back into the atmosphere at great speed, burning like a comet.

Moguera II was losing power, and had no choice but to fire the sub-zero cannon. As it charged up, Godzilla looked over. He grabbed hold of one of the Dogoras on him, and pulled. Loosening it, he spun it and threw it at Moguera II. The Dogora smashed into the Dogora on the front of the mecha and they fused. The sub-zero cannon was fully charged, and it fired. A bright light blinded Godzilla momentarily, but as it died down he could see the frozen mass of ice stuck to the mecha's chest. Moguera II smashed it with one of its maser arms, and it shattered.

The Dogora stuck to Moguera II's back managed to burn through the metal and into the framework. There were a few sparks, and then the mecha went limp. It had finally been disabled. Dogora let go of Moguera II and floated toward its next victim, Godzilla.

Realizing there was no longer a threat of the sub-zero cannon, the Dogora met with the one fighting Godzilla, and they fused together. This Dogora was just a bit larger than Godzilla. It wrapped all its tentacles around Godzilla and squeezed, bringing the king to his knees. Godzilla looked at the amoeba and roared with anger and frustration. He couldn't lose, but he felt no hope left.

From above, Godzilla's new ally dove fast and shot out its grappling cables. They dug into Dogora and pulled him off Godzilla. Gigan was dragging Dogora across Tokyo city. Godzilla watched as Gigan swung the amoeba about and threw him into a skyscraper - at least one of the last few, having destroyed most of the city already.

Gigan flew over to Godzilla and landed. The two stared at each other. Gigan began speaking to Godzilla, pointing over at where Anguirus had fallen. He then flew over and landed by the lifeless body of his mate. He picked up Shiigan and slowly flew over to the crystal shell that was once Arogod. He gathered that with his grappling cables, then flew back to Godzilla. Holding Shiigan and the remains of Arogod, Gigan said his farewell - in whatever language he spoke. Godzilla understood what Gigan must do. They stared at each other one last time, perhaps their way of thanking one another, and with that Gigan sped off to Dogora.

* * *

As Dogora floated above the destruction and up to the clouds, Gigan was flying in fast. Dogora held out his tentacles hungrily. Gigan dove under Dogora and let the tentacles grab him. As Dogora held on, Gigan fired an extra pair of grappling cables out of his back to hold the jelly monster in place. Dogora clung like a parasite and burned into Gigan's back. Gigan felt the pain, and knew that it wouldn't be long before he would end up shutting down like Moguera II. At that moment, holding both his dead mate and his enemy, Gigan came to the realization that this would be his last battle. He accepted that.

Up into the clouds and out of the atmosphere they flew. Higher and higher away from the blue planet. By the time they left Earth's atmosphere Dogora was long frozen from the cold of space. Gigan looked down one last time at Tokyo, wondering what it was like for someone like Godzilla to be so big and live alone on a planet with such small rulers. He turned his head back to space and looked at a bright star, brighter and bigger than any other planet in the solar system. _That is where it must end, _he thought.

Together, the three monsters flew at incredible speed toward the sun. Gigan looked to the Shiigan, whom he held in his arms. He thought of the love he felt for this creature. She was too small-minded to understand his emotion, but it didn't matter now. He lived with her, he loved her, and he would die with her. They would all die; the monster, the lover, and the monster who lived as a man.

Large though they were, the three daikaiju were insignificantly small compared to the awesome size of the sun. Their bodies burned away as they drew near, but the closer they got the faster Gigan flew. Gigan looked to Shiigan one last time, and his eye went out. All was black. His circuits were killed. She was the last thing he saw. With all his strength he could endure, he hurled himself into the massive star.

* * *

A million miles away, standing alone in a demolished city of ruins, the king of the monsters watched the mysterious flying cyborg disappear into space. He didn't witness the actual event, though on the other side of the world everyone who happened to look up at the sun had experienced a slight change in brightness as something made collision. It wasn't enough to distract people, just enough to annoy their eyes.

Godzilla knew Gigan was gone, though Gigan was a strange one. He had never met a daikaiju quite like him. They had both nearly destroyed each other on several accounts, and yet they both fought side by side. Godzilla looked over at the limp body of his poor friend Anguirus. He took the daikaiju in his arms, along with the head, and marched off slowly to the sea. The king of the monsters had lost a friend and a mother, and had been through more than thought possible in one night. He spat in the face of death once again, and gained the experience of knowledge and emotion that most would say a monster like him could never attain. He let out one last roar before heading to sea, saying farewell to Miki and to the world until he was needed again.

* * *

On the other side of the country, the workers at GDF were shouting in celebration. They had seen from satellite reception the final end to the 'terrifying trio,' and it would surely hit the papers that time the next day. In a little park in Tokyo however, Shota, Yumi, Kouta, Eric, and Thorne and his gang were gathered around the body of Miki Saegusa. She had given her life for the good of mankind, and had succeeded. She alone brought down an unspeakable terror that fled back under the Earth's crust from whence it came. And, thanks to her, Godzilla was more than a monster.

"Do you think the bugs will return?" Eric asked Thorne as they sat on a bench in the park.

Thorne took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Of course they will. This time tomorrow the military is going to be on a full man- er, 'bug hunt' for those guys. I don't know what comes next, but I do know one thing. You did a damn good job, kid. Harper would've been proud."

Marcus and Fillyp walked up to Thorne and Eric. Eric shook hands with them.

"Eric," Marcus said. "We were all friends of your professor. We would be more than honored if you joined our team."

Eric looked to Thorne. "You mean the one with the big 'G' on it?"

Thorne chuckled. "Have you heard of 'G-Force?'"

"I think so."

Marcus sat down next to Eric. "They disappeared after a general of the Japanese military went mad and took over the Super-X IV. He ordered an attack using secret military weaponry that was illegal-

"Gunhed?"

"Right. Anyway, things didn't end well for the general, and G-Force ended up separating."

"Wait a minute. I thought G-Force was assigned to study and _destroy_ Godzilla."

Marcus smiled. "We're a new kind of G-Force."

Shota and Yumi looked at each other. After a long time of silence, they were able to gather their thoughts. A lot had been on their minds and they both felt they had something important to say.

"Happy new year," Shota said. Yumi smiled. She walked to him and took his hand.

"I don't know where we're going with this," she said.

"Wherever we want."

They didn't kiss, they didn't speak, and they didn't have to. They just held each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

Kouta looked at Eric and his buddies sitting at the bench, then to Shota and Yumi holding tightly and watching the city burn. He let his arms dangle to his side.

"Well," he said, walking off to his apartment. "I could go get a drink. Or..."

Fillyp walked over to Kouta. Kouta waved.

"Want to go get a drink?" Fillyp asked.

"Sure," Kouta said.

"I heard you aspire to do great things with your life. What do you do?"

Kouta shrugged. "I'm a bartender."

He chuckled. "Most people who do great things start out small. If you are ever interested," Fillyp handed Kouta a small business card. "We're always looking to recruit."

For the rest of the night, the band of survivors - who had met by either fate or by chance, your choice - went about their separate ways. Some stayed together, others went happily home, and one was laid to rest the following week.

As a great mind once said, mystery is the true beauty of nature, and the birth of all science and art. It's what makes us unique, makes us human. From the moment we're born, the unanswered questions we constantly seek, are the nightmares that both mystify us, and frighten us. Why are we here? What is our purpose? What does it mean to truly live? Or die? Sometimes the answers come from within ourselves. Realization, forgiveness...acceptance. Even though these mysteries may never be solved, even if we cannot control the forces beyond our reach, even though the paths of life that we travel meet at the same fateful end, one thing is for certain... We _do _have a choice on how we get there.

**The End**

* * *

And **WAIT!!11!1!....** The spoooky foreshadowing Epilogue is also up.


	12. Epilogue Project Mecha

And now the final chapter, Epilogue. Here i'll be introducing some foreshadowing for the next stories. Expect a lot of new things to emerge, including an island of "monstrous proportions," a re-invented G-Force, and some old foes as well as new ones to face the King of the Monsters in even more jam-packed epic battles!

Oh, and for info. on the L.E.P. mentioned, just wiki search C.E.R.N. Or, if you've heard of the recent LHC in Europe or plan on seeing the film "Angels and Demons," you'll catch my drift. ;)

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

**(United Nations Headquarters, New York, USA: 2:03 pm: Jan. 5th, 2000)**

On the 18-acre grounds somewhere on the East side of Manhattan lay a single black skyscraper and low concrete building that stretched out like a destroyer ship. Several dozen flags waved gloriously in the breeze on the street across from the buildings. It was a sight to behold, a symbol of great power.

Behind those concrete and steel walls, a top secret meeting was about to take place. Leaders and speakers from various countries around the world were walking down the large halls of the U.N. Headquarters, discussing what must be done about the urgent situation.

One man in particular, an elderly speaker for Switzerland, was making his way down the hall at a brisk pace, combing back what little gray hair he had left on his head. A younger, shorter man ran to catch up with him. He grabbed his arm.

"Fredrik," the younger man said, catching his breath. "Fredrik, wait."

Fredrik stopped and turned. "Isak. The meeting is in five minutes. What is it?"

Isak looked around. "It regards C.E.R.N. They just called in moments ago and wanted to-

"Shh," Fredrik said. He combed his hair back again and straightened his suit. "We shouldn't be discussing this now. Can't it wait?"

"Sir, it's just-

"Does this concern the L.E.P. incident back in early December? Because I already know. They had some malfunctions and we promised we'd pay for the losses."

"It's not that. The particle accelerator, well, it presented some unexpected results."

"Can't we talk about this after-

"It created a wormhole."

Fredrik straightened up. "What?"

"A wormhole, sir. The night Gigan and the others attacked-

Fredrik put his hand over his Isak's mouth. "That's enough." Fredrik stared off, thinking. He felt a shiver down his spine, but immediately shook it off. "I want you to keep this thing under wraps, alright? We are not to discuss this again until we get back home."

Isak nodded, then continued walking with Fredrik. "You know, I don't know what to expect from the meeting today but I don't think Japan is going to have a hard time getting funding for their project."

"We'll see. Majority rules, and under the circumstances I think the other countries are going to make exceptions."

Fredrik entered the meeting room, which looked like a large amphitheatre. At the end of the room, pass all the rows of seats and just above the podium, was the global emblem of the U.N.. Spotlights shone softly on it, giving it a warm glow. On either side of the bronze emblem were giant flat screen televisions. Fredrik took his seat to the left and up near the front row. The rest of the members gathered shortly, and the meeting had begun.

"As you all know," Japan's speaker said into the microphone, "We have witnessed one of the most horrendous daikaiju attacks in history. Gigan, Shiigan, and the recently titled 'Dogora' were wrecking havoc from country to country. Where they came from is still unknown."

Images flashed on the television screens showing the 'terrifying trio' destroying city after city. Fredrik wiped the sweat from his forehead and eyed the others. The speech continued.

"The fortunate news is that these three are finally gone, completely wiped from existence. This satellite image caught footage of the event."

The television screens showed a blurry image of the sun as one side burst into large flames that licked across space. The image was replayed but slower, and a small speck could be seen shooting like a comet into the sun.

"This footage has not been leaked to the press yet, and whether it will or not remains undecided. Now, for the more important matter at hand. The other daikaiju. This species of gigantic animals is a rapidly growing issue that must be resolved one way or another."

The Russian speaker stood up from his seat. "Those monsters are no species. It is our fault they exist! We had Megalon, The United States had Hedorah, and let us not forget who is responsible for the 'king' of these monsters."

There was an uproar in the room, which was quickly silenced.

"I understand your anger but this is no time for pointing fingers," the Japanese speaker continued. "We would like to propose an idea to put a stop to all daikaiju attacks once and for all. The recent failure known as G-Force proved unsuccessful, and Japan has been the leading country in the fight against these giant beasts. However, with the recent construction of Global Defense Force we now have greater opportunities to come together in this ongoing struggle. I would like to put forward 'Project Mecha.'

"Wasn't this idea suggested once before?" somebody spoke up.

"Yes, but we didn't have the funding. With funding we could pay the costs to build an arsenal of giant mechas to stop these monsters from ever attacking another city again. You won't have to worry about paying for city losses against monster attacks from here on out."

There was a silence that filled the room for over a minute. Then someone spoke.

Fredrik stood. "Suppose we pay for the funding. How many of these so-called 'mechas' do we plan on building? Will there be enough for all of us, or is this just for Japan's benefit? As we clearly saw these past few decades, no country is safe."

"Yes, we do plan on building an assortment of protection. The number one primary threat is Godzilla. Once he is out of the way-

A speaker for the United States intervened. "I'm sorry but, didn't Godzilla save this very state from total destruction by Hedorah no more than a year ago? This may sound outrageous, but Godzilla is a national hero."

"That's right," the Russian speaker said, standing up again. "He sent Megalon running for the hills-

"And right into ours." The speaker for Pakistan interrupted.

There was an outbreak of arguments here and there. The room was silenced as the Japanese speaker responded.

"Be that as it may, Godzilla is _not_ a hero to Japan. Just because it destroys one daikaiju doesn't mean it is doing it out of moral choice. An animal is an animal, and that is just what Godzilla is. He is a brute force of nature that must be stopped. With 'Project Mecha,' we can make this world a safer place. What does the board think?"

**(Argentina, South America: 4:28 pm: January 5th, 2000)**

The sun shone high in the sky on a hot, pleasant afternoon in South America. Thorne and Eric had on straw hats, khaki shorts and pairs of sunglasses to make due while they walked down the little town market. They stopped by a small stand where a woman sold clay pottery. Eric looked up and down the street.

"They said they'd be here," Eric said.

"Give 'em time," Thorne replied. "I'm sure they're just doing some touring."

Just a few feet ahead was a Japanese couple walking past the fruit stand. The woman was average height with jet black hair. She wore an awkwardly large hat and carried herself in a very business-like manner. Her male companion was lean and wore a white buttoned shirt. He looked a little more relaxed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose from time to time.

Eric and Thorne waited to be noticed. When the couple looked their direction, they immediately walked over to the pottery stand. They greeted each other.

Sho put out his hand. "Eric and Nathaniel Thorne, I presume?"

Thorne nodded. "That's right. Friends of Shota and Yumi."

"Yes," Kazuto smiled, brushing the hair out of her face. "They told us all about your daring rescue."

Thorne blushed. "Ah, it was nothing. How are those two anyway?"

"I think they're in Hawaii right now."

"Ah, a nice little getaway," Eric winked.

Thorne coughed. "Yes, so.... Down to business."

"Right," Sho said as the four of them walked down the street. "We were interested in what Shota and Yumi had to tell us about your association."

Thorne smiled. "Yes, for the last few years we've been colliding a group of activists with the remnants of your former 'G-Force' team. I think you'll find we do things much differently here."

Sho stopped. "Here?"

Thorne scratched his head. "Well, we sort of have to start here. The Brazilian and American governments are funding for us to build something, so they set up a base."

Kazuto and Sho looked to each other and smiled. "Impressive."

"Yes," Thorne said. "Not only that, but we might just get the rights to an entire island! It's not far from Costa Rica. Just think, an island where we could let daikaiju inhabit and thrive. Got any names in mind? All we've come up with is 'Monster Island,' though that sounds a little corny."

"Sounds perfect," Kazuto said.

"We're still recruiting, and we were hoping to get hold of some good kaijuologists."

"We're right up your alley," Sho said.

"That's good to hear. What happened with GDF?"

Sho frowned. "We'll explain more later. For now, let's just say they're moving in another direction. One we don't particularly agree with."

"We're right there with you. In fact, I've come to find that a lot of times it's easier to fight fire _with_ fire."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, we're getting an island and a base to build something. You're familiar with the old Mecha-Godzilla built back in '93, aren't you?"

Sho and Kazuto nodded.

Thorne grinned. "We have the blueprints."

**(Global Defense Force Headquarters, Japan: 10:01 am: January 6th, 2000)**

In a tiny circular office, the lights were dimmed and a large television screen flashed images behind the largest chair at the end of the table. In the chair sat the boss, a man with short black hair and glasses sat at a straight posture. His appearance was cold, artificial. He looked down the table at the several businessmen.

The boss cleared his throat. "I brought you here today to discuss 'Project Mecha.' As you know, we've had to let some people go in the last few weeks. A few scientists, a couple kaijuologists. No big losses, fortunately. The point is, I'm sure you're all interested in taking this company in a new direction. We were just informed this morning that the United Nations is giving over total funding for our project, and I'd like to see us getting to work right away."

A man near the end of the table raised his hand.

"Yes?" the boss said.

"Is this project a defensive action?"

The boss chuckled. "While our main concern is protecting Japan, I think it's just as necessary we consider this an all-out hunt."

The television screen flickered on. The image of a mechanical dragon hung over the boss's chair. A three-headed mechanical dragon.

"No kaiju will be safe," the boss said. "Not even Godzilla."

* * *

Well, there it is! Godzilla X Gigan: Millennium. Other than Godzilla, my favorite daikaiju is Gigan. That being said, i really think he deserved credit where credit is due, and so this story was a tribute to my favorite Toho monster. Also, the Nebulans have always been my favorite alien race in the Godzilla films and i feel they are very underrated (though i changed their background to being "Earth-originated" because i felt it was a little more creative and cool). The idea of killing Anguirus was hanging in the air for awhile, but in the end i thought it'd be the best choice. I really enjoyed writing it, and i hope you enjoyed reading it.

As you can see, this _clearly_ isn't the end of the Godzilla Jr. series. Expect new versions of the mechas (both Heisei and Showa versions), including some rarely used giant animal kaiju from old showa films.

My next story (synopsis is below) is going to be more of a spin-off to the series, and after that i'm finishing the series with **Godzilla: Mecha Wars**, which will either be a two-parter story or a trilogy - and will include much more kaiju interaction and battles. Anywho, below is a teaser for the next story...

* * *

You've heard of daikaiju. You've seen them battle on film, videogames, and books. You know of the awesome power they're capable of. Now ask yourself: What if i woke up one day, and were a daikaiju? At age eighteen, the boy of this story is going to wake up one morning and discover that things will never be the same.

In a quiet little town just outside of Fukuoka, Japan, there lay a quiet little school. In this quiet little school there were a plethora of well-mannered students. This high school is proud of their faculty, and of the young minds they teach. Their students are bright, with the potential to do great things. One boy in particular not only has potential, he is destined for great things.

Meet Ryuu Kimura. Age eighteen. Five foot nine. Black hair, blue eyes. A perfectly healthy young man with a dream. At first glance you'd think he was normal. Just another teenager. However, unlike most boys, Ryuu is gifted.

Eleven years ago there was a fierce battle between Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla in the very city he grew up in. After the battle, Fukuoka was never the same. Though he was long dead, SpaceGodzilla left something behind. A plague. The citizens of Fukuoka were never the same, and underneath their skin lay a virus waiting to awaken. Ryuu is the boy who can awaken that virus. He has the power to lead the infected people of Fukuoka into a new age of men. But with power comes the ultimate moral question: what will you do with the power you hold? Will you fight for order? Or chaos?

Whatever the choice, Ryuu Kimura will change the world. And nothing will stand in his way.

**_Kimura's Curse_**, the sixth installment of the Godzilla Junior series. COMING SOON: sometime this spring


End file.
